Can Hardly Wait
by Cookie-chan91
Summary: High school, crushes, attempted homicide, fires, dares, over protective fathers, cheerleading, grape fights, jealousy, love, unrequited love, hate, fate. This is their lives in a nutshell. High school drama in Can Hardly Wait. SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen
1. Konoha High

**Can Hardly Wait**

**Summary: **High school, crushes, attempted homicide, fires, dares, over protective fathers, cheerleading, grape fights, jealousy, love, unrequited love, hate, fate. This is their lives in a nutshell. High school drama in Can Hardly Wait. SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen and more.

A bubble-gum haired girl stood up in her room admiring her hair in the mirror. She stood in nothing but a tank top and her underwear. She looked over at her closet her emerald eyes were shining with an idea. She walked over and picked out a pink shirt. She smiled and looked through her jeans finding the perfect black pair that fitted her figure nicely. She sat on her bed and slipped the jeans on then slipped the shirt over her head. She sighed smiling then walked back to her mirror. It was the third week in her junior year and she was rather excited to go to school everyday, this year she had fully developed a great figure. She grabbed her long hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

She smirked in satisfaction. She looked around her room and spotted her jacket. She grabbed it and picked up her book-bag. She ran out of her room hopping down the stairs passed the kitchen. She waved to her parents and walked outside to her car. She sat down her bag and backed out of the driveway.

Her school, Konoha High, wasn't really big, but big enough. The seniors and juniors shared the school together so there was always bickering like no tomorrow. The most interesting part of the school would be the students.

* * *

As she parks her car a blonde boy runs up in front of it waving his hands. His blue eyes were closed and he had a goofy smile on his face. She growled in annoyance and steps out of her car looking at her once known friend. 

Her eye twitched. _'Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's best soccer player and the most annoying bug on the planet. Not much is known about him, he doesn't talk about his life, so you really don't know anything about him. People say he's afraid of showing everyone his real life, like he won't be accepted. I don't really remember a lot about him, I finally just reunited with him the beginning of this year since the unfortunate turn out that took place in fifth grade, but anyway that's not really important. Another thing so annoying about Naruto is he has a childish crush on me and that he acts like a child himself, not attractive if you ask me,' _she thought to herself growling again.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" he said walking up to her. He opens his eyes and looks at her.

Hearing her name being repeated she looked at him annoyed as hell. "I can hear you just fine Naruto!" she snapped. _'Was I being a little too harsh?'_ **'No that baka was being annoying once again!'** Her inner self screamed. Yeah her inner self got the better of her most of the time.

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Hey Sakura-chan, did you finish your homework?" he asked looking at her.

Sakura's eye twitched. **'BAKA!' **She looked at him giving her fakest smile. "You didn't do it over the weekend, once again?" she questioned knowing very well the answer.

Naruto shook his head. "I had better stuff to do like the arcade," he stated. He looked at her again. "So did you get an idea for your story yet?"

She sighed. "No I didn't, being the school's newspaper's reporter isn't as easy as it looks Naruto," she answered using her hand to explain.

Naruto nodded like he understood. "Oh well you've always had great ideas before Sakura-chan."

"Well look it's big-forehead!"

Sakura's eyes twitched again and she turned around, Naruto doing the same thing. A girl with blonde hair smirked at her, her friends beside her, giggling. Sakura copied the girls smirk. _'Yamanaka Ino, my worst enemy since fifth grade. The cheerleader thinks she all that, but I know several things about her, it's my job since I'm a reporter. She loves teasing me about my forehead that is slightly larger than everyone else's. She cares about her looks and her reputation more than everything else in the world. If she lost her popularity, she would scream bloody murder and so forth. She like all of the girls in the school, including myself, like the HOTTEST boy in the whole school, probably the whole world, but I'll get to that later. She just doesn't know when to quit.'_ "Well Ino-pig looks like you've gained some pounds over the weekend, I thought the diet was working," Sakura said making it sound like she wasn't really interested.

Ino's cerulean eyes flashed. "Mark my word Haruno Sakura you'll regret that!" she hissed then turned away with her friends.

Naruto chuckled and smirked at Sakura. "Why can't you diss her in your report the whole school could know her biggest secret, it would be great!" he suggested.

Sakura growled. "Because I have more dignity than that, I would never use such filth for my report, it has to be the best and ruining her life isn't really satisfying," she exclaimed. **'But it would be sweet revenge!'**

"I would do it," Naruto stated.

Sakura ignored his last statement, she was in her own thoughts as a boy with raven-hair and dark eyes skated by her on his skateboard. Her heart started to race, she turned around to watch him grind the railing. _'Uchiha Sasuke, the HOTTEST guy in the whole school, Ino and I along with most of the girls in the school would do anything to be with him, but I am not as obsessed as I once was, I still like the guy, oh boy I do. Not much is known about him also, he doesn't open up to people and he doesn't talk a lot, he does his own things. One thing that the whole town knows is that one night when he was eight his family surprisingly went missing, he was the only one, it's a mystery I have to say I am very interested in. I would love to solve it. He's so handsome, he's just the right guy, well the type that I'm interested, and he's all of it.'_ She waved. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she smiled. He kept on boarding. Her hand went to her side, she turned around and Naruto was looking passed her at Sasuke.

"What's so special about him?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everything," Sakura answered as they walked up the stairs to the front doors. Naruto opened the door and they both walked in.

"Well I don't like the bastard," he grumbled.

"You don't like anyone who is hotter than you…by far," she proclaimed.

"He's not hot!" Naruto growled.

"Since when did you start judging guys Naruto?" Sakura smugly asked.

Naruto mumbled a quick answer and began to look at his shuffling feet.

"To you he might not be, but to me and to most of the girls it the school, he is," she stated putting in the combo to her locker and opening it and grabbing a book.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed a book out of her locker.

Sakura growled again. "Get your own fucking locker!" She turned on her heel and stormed off through the crowd. She walked into her class and sat down at her desk. Students were still moving in and out their class, they weren't sure if they liked their classes. _'I wonder if anyone new will be entering,' _she thought to herself. She saw Naruto take his normal seat in the back two seats away from her.

"Ohayo…Sakura-chan."

She turned around and smiled. A girl with short dark blue almost black hair stood smiling. Her white eyes traveled to Naruto and she waved. "N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura smiled. _'Hyuuga Hinata, the shyest girl in the whole school. It's so obvious that she has a crush on Naruto, but the baka doesn't notice it one bit. She's sweet and the richest girl in the whole school, I don't know anyone who doesn't like her, it would be like a crime. She blushes a lot and has a stuttering problem; it mostly takes affect when she's around Naruto. It's too bad that he's the biggest baka known to man or they would make a cute couple. Really prefect too.' _Sakura looked at Naruto then back to Hinata. She smiled while giggling. "Drooling Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed and rushed to her desk.

Sakura chuckled to herself and leaned into her seat. She saw Ino walk in and take a seat in front with some of her friends. Then she looked at the door when Sasuke walked in and took his seat in the back.

After that was a boy with dark hair that was in a small ponytail with chocolate eyes. He had his hands in his pockets. He sat in his seat lazily and sighed annoyed. "Another troublesome day," he mumbled.

'_Nara Shikamaru, the biggest laziest bum around. He's got an IQ of 200, but he always falls asleep during his test and he won't pick up a pencil to do his homework. He likes to play Go a lot and he hardly talks, if it's too loud in class he slightly curses to make everyone know that he is annoyed. He always has his eyes closed trying to sleep, but the teacher talking or Ino's blabbing always wakes him up.'_ She rested her elbows on the desk then turned her head back to Sasuke in the back of the room. Sasuke turned his head to the side and their eyes met, but right away he looked back to the board rather bored.

Sakura's heart was racing. **'He looked at you! That's the way!'** She blushed and looked at the chalkboard.

The bell rung signaling that if anyone walked in after it they were tardy. She looked around the room; their sensei was late…as usual. The room was filled with conversations.

"Great," Shikamaru mumbled.

Sakura looked at him. "Having a rough day Shikamaru?" she asked.

Shikamaru looked at her lazily then looked at the window, which was next to his desk. "It's always a bother…to come to this place," he informed.

There was a poof and their sensei appeared, with gray hair and black eyes, one of them covered.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted across the room and the teacher appeared.

"Sorry I…" Kakashi was cut off.

"Save the excuses just get on with it," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands. He turned around to the chalkboard and started writing. "Today's lesson is on the great work of Icha Icha Paradise!" he exclaimed. The room of was full of groans.

"Sensei really, come on, you already had us read volume one to six, do we have to read more?" Sakura asked raising her hand.

Kakashi looked at her. "Well Sakura…this book is the most interesting," he stated pointing at the book in his hand.

"That's what you said the last time," Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing," Shikamaru answered.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Kakashi asked.

"Why don't you have us do something not so dumb," Sasuke suggested.

Kakashi looked at his student. "It's settled, I want this read by Wednesday," he proclaimed.

"But sensei it's Monday," Naruto complained.

"Naruto be quite before you make it worse!" Ino demanded.

Sakura opened the book after Kakashi handed them out. _'Is the rest of the day going to be this boring?'_ she asked herself.

The rest of the hour went by Sakura reading her book, Shikamaru watching the clouds, Naruto losing his place, Ino talking and passing notes, Hinata reading and taking glances at Naruto, and Sasuke doing something better.

The bell rung and everyone stood up and went to their other classes. Sakura smiled. Her next class was Journalism, her favorite class. She walked out of her classroom, to her locker, to her next class. She sat at a table waiting for her partner to walk in.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head to the door seeing a girl walk in with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She walked up to Sakura. Sakura stood up and hugged the girl. The two of the sat down at the table. _'Zing Gasha, a friend of mine that I met last year in journalism, she isn't really from this town, but the town she was from was transferred here, well most of the students. She's fun to hang with, she's not a girly girl, but she's into shopping and she's into roller-blading on weekends and other sports. She's very cocky, but she's an interesting person.' _"Morning Gasha," Sakura said smiling.

Gasha sighed and looked at her. "Azuma-sensei gave us homework, what does Kakashi-sensei have planned?" she asked.

"Reading Icha Icha Paradise, again," Sakura answered.

Gasha sighed in disappointment. "Figures." She smiled like a schoolgirl. "He's SO adorable," she cooed.

Sakura looked at her interested. "You better not be talking about Sasuke-kun Gasha, you know I'd hurt you," she informed.

"Don't worry its not," Gasha stated blushing.

Sakura looked at the chalkboard. Their teaching was looking at them smiling. "Well class, we need Friday's paper down by of course Friday, we need it to be interesting, full of excitement," she exclaimed. She looked at Sakura. "Do you have any ideas?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "Not at the moment," she answered. "But I will by the end of the day. You don't have to worry Anko-sensei."

Anko smiled. "Of course not."

"Uh…Anko-sensei what's today's homework?" Gasha asked.

Anko turned back around and scratched the back of her head. "I almost forgot…thanks Gasha, it's um a free day today, I want you just to write an article," she proclaimed.

The students nodded.

Gasha bit down on the tip of her pencil. "What do you think I should write my article on, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her. "Well knowing how you like to nose into other people's business, maybe you should do a gossip section for today," she suggested.

Gasha's eyes widened. "You're so right!" She pulled out paper and started writing.

Sakura looked around. What was she to do for her paper?

"Oh I almost forgot…we have to do a broadcast!" Anko said smiling.

Sakura sweat-dropped. _'She always does this.'_ She raised her hand. "I'd love to be the reporter this time."

"Of course," Anko said allowing Sakura to walk about behind the counter.

Gasha smiled and stood behind where she was suppose to. Anko put on headphones and looked at Sakura lifting up her fingers.

Other crewmen and women surrounded around. Her partner came up and sat down. He looked at her his teeth shining. He had a bowl-cut and fuzzy eyebrows. "You'll do great Sakura-san!"

Sakura sweat-dropped again. _'Rock Lee, one of the seniors in our class. He always does that thing with his teeth sometimes he even winks. He's asked me out once, but I of course said no.' _She looked at the camera.

"In three…two…one," Anko whispered.

The camera light came on. Sakura and Lee smiled. "Good morning Konoha High! I'm Rock Lee and beside me is the lovely Haruno Sakura," Lee said winking.

"This week is full of excitement," Sakura exclaimed.

"That's right Sakura-san, and the weather should be great," Lee beamed.

"Speaking of the weather, let's hand the mic to Gasha to give us the week's weather," Sakura stated.

"Thanks Sakura, hi I'm Zing Gasha with the weather, today should be in the high 80's, no chance of rain, and not a cloud in sight. The rest of the week should be beautiful as well, and on Saturday there is a 40 percent chance of rain," Gasha stated. "Back to you Sakura."

Sakura looked at the camera. "Thanks Gasha, well seniors, I hope you're ready for the big swim bash this Friday, it starts at noon and ends at three, lunch will be provided so you won't have to pack one, please don't forget your swimwear," she read of the screen. She raised an eyebrow. _'Anko and her style.'_

Lee nodded. "Juniors are welcome to join as well, please this is a time for fun so don't miss out," he read.

'_Definitely Gai-sensei's work,'_ Sakura thought. "Now to Sami for the sports," she stated.

The other girls smiled. "Thanks Sakura, good day I'm Mathers Sami, I sure won't miss out on the swim bash this Friday. Are you into sports? Well I am happy to say that the girls' volleyball team won their last game Friday, thanks to the very talented captain TenTen, we hope you girls have another great season like last year's. In other news our own Hyuuga Neji won his third match, just like his others, of the season during the semi-finals for Boxing Saturday along with Rock Lee, take us to nationals, boys," she said smiling.

"Wow it looks like we're going to have a great season," Lee said smirking.

"It sure does. In other news Kakashi-sensei in room 112 will be starting a book club, it begins Tuesday after school," Sakura informed.

"Have you signed up for basketball? Well if you haven't its not too late, please get a form from Gai-sensei, you must have a physical dated after May 1st," Lee proclaimed.

"Well that's it for the news, thanks for your time, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Rock Lee."

"I'm Zing Gasha."

"And I'm Mathers Sami."

"Thanks for joining us today," Sakura finished.

"Three…two…one…and cut!" Anko shouted. "Great, you guys were great!"

Sakura smiled and left heading to Gasha. "Well that was interesting."

Gasha nodded. "And she said it was a free day, free day my ass," she mumbled under her breath.

The bell rung and it was time for the next class. Sakura walked in and sat down in her seat. The guy in front of her turned around and smiled. "Sakura." He had brown hair and black eyes; he also had red mark on his cheeks. _'Inuzuka Kiba, another guy I've known for a long time. He loves dogs and sometimes I think he spoils his pet dog, Akamaru, too much, he can be a jerk, but other than that he's okay. Naruto and him don't get along.' _"Hello," Sakura said looking at her papers putting her feet on her desk. "Kiba, you wouldn't know what I could do my paper on do you?"

Kiba looked at her. "Um, you could do something about…well how about…no, uh I don't know."

She sighed. "No problem." She looked at the door seeing Sasuke walk in with Naruto blabbing behind him like a baka. Sasuke had his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets; he walked to his seat and sat down.

Naruto sat down in a seat by her. "You were great Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She saw Hinata walking in. "Hey Hinata!" Hinata looked at her and smiled walking over.

She bowed her head. Hinata sat down in front of Sakura.

Sakura's nose wrinkled once Ino walked in talking with her friends. Shikamaru walked in with a cubby guy with reddish brownish hair with red swirls on his cheeks behind him. Sakura looked at the board. _'Akimichi Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend since forever. He's a little on the cubby side, no one dares to call him fat or pig let alone the two together, Chouji has a temper of three hogs on a rampage, and that isn't pretty. He loves eating his chips during class.'_

Their sensei walked in. She had long curly black hair and red eyes. She looked at the class. She smiled.

Gasha ran into the room taking her seat behind Sakura. She took deep breaths in and out. "Sorry, I almost didn't make it, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai looked over the room and started to talk, "I'm setting you all up into partners for an assignment, a big assignment."

Ino rose her hand.

"No Ino, you won't choose your partners, I will choose them for you," Kurenai informed.

The class groaned.

Kurenai smirked. "And there will be four in a team," she stated.

Sakura looked back at Gasha who mouthed, 'good luck.'

Naruto raised his hand. "Kurenai-sensei, please don't make me be on the same as…"

Kurenai shook her head. "That would ruin the project you two would kill each other," she smiled, "you're on Hinata, Kiba, and Kaylin's team," she stated.

Kiba growled. "Kurenai-sensei that's murder!" Kiba shouted.

"Get over it Inuzuka," Naruto hissed.

Kurenai looked around the room. "Gasha, Shino, May-Lynn, and Gaara," she informed. Sakura turned and looked at Gasha who was smiling and blushing. Sakura smiled and looked back at Kurenai.

Kurenai looked at Sakura still smirking. "And you Sakura, you're on the team with Sasuke, Shikamaru and…"

'**Cha cha cha!'** Inner Sakura screamed. **'Show him how it's done!'**

"Ino," Kurenai finished.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" shouted both Ino and Sakura standing out of their seats.

Kurenai smiled. "A two week project," she ended.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

So how was that? Good? Bad? In between? Well I enjoyed writing it and it will so be worth you reading, just to let you know it gets so much better in the later chapters, I can't wait to write them!

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	2. Worse Than Hell

**Can Hardly Wait**

'_It's been three days of hell since Kurenai-sensei assigned our groups and lucky me to have Sasuke on my team, but Ino as well. It's seems a bit odd, Kurenai put people that hate each other on the same team like Kiba and Naruto and I and Ino. There is also Gasha and May-Lynn who wish to kill each other, just like Ino and I. This has to be the worst year of my life. On the bright side, Sasuke and I are in the same group.'_ Sakura was forced out of thoughts.

"Big-forehead! Big-forehead!" Ino's voice ran through Sakura's ear.

Sakura glared at the girl who sat on her couch. Sakura looked around the room, Shikamaru was on the chair, and Sasuke was leaning against the wall. "Yes Ino-pig?" Sakura questioned.

Ino looked at her annoyed. "We have to get started on this project from hell," Ino stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakura growled. "I knew that already!" she snapped. Having Ino around was not the best idea that was ever thought of. "You can leave if you wish! I can do the project by MYSELF!"

Ino looked back at her.

"Kurenai-sensei forbids it, I already thought of the idea, she barked at me, we have to do this project as a group," Shikamaru mumbled.

Ino sighed in disappointment. "Damn," she cursed.

This was hopeless. "Well that brings us back to square one," Sakura muttered.

"Bothersome women," Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

Sakura glared at him. "Shut up!"

Ino glared at the lazy bum as well. "You can be quiet too, none of us want to listen to you complain anyway," Ino said shrugging.

"Like you should talk," Sakura said looking at Ino.

Ino glared at the pink-haired girl. "I've waited too long for this Sakura, we'll settle everything right here!"

Sakura stood up from the table chair. "Let's see it Yamanaka!" The two girls charged for each other.

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Sasuke ordered his eyes closed.

Sakura and Ino stopped and both looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," they both replied.

Shikamaru stood up. "Find an idea and give me a call, this is boring," he yawned, heading to the door.

Sasuke stepped away from the wall. "Whatever," he mumbled. He left closing the door behind him.

Ino blinked at the door and looked at Sakura. "I have practice anyway," she stated crossing her arms again. She headed to the door.

Sakura watched her do so. "The next flipping meeting is at your place," she hissed.

Ino growled and opened the door. She opened it and slammed it shut. Sakura rolled her eyes and headed up to her room.

* * *

Ino stormed up to her car and swung the door open. _'Stupid Sakura, scaring Sasuke-kun off!'_ She snorted. _'I'm better anyway.'_ She started her car and pulled out of the Haruno's driveway not looking back at the house. She headed towards the school gym. 

She pulled up to the school and parked her car. She walked of her vehicle grabbing her gym bag. She slammed her door again and stormed up to the school.

School had been out for two hours and it was time for her cheerleading practice. She closed her eyes trying to control her temper.

"Ah, Yamanaka."

Ino opened her eyes and looked to her left. "Mishi," she replied facing a girl with long aqua colored her and yellowish-grayish eyes. _'Mishi Chi, one of my best friends, but of course another Sasuke fan. I've known her since the end of fifth grade when I first went to cheer camp. I could tell her anything, well not everything.'_ They both had their gym shorts on and a tank top.

The two of them headed to the gym and walked in seeing other girls already stretching. Ino sighed and looked at Chi. "You are so lucky to have decent people in your group," she muttered.

"You're lucky to have Sasuke-kun in yours. Besides I don't have one class with the great Uchiha and you have almost every single one," Chi proclaimed.

"But Haruno is also in each one of those classes," Ino mumbled looking away at the side, somewhat ashamed.

Chi giggled, she lifted a finger in the air.

'_Oh no here comes a lesson from the great Mishi Chi,' _Ino thought rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it's fate Ino-san, its very possible, think about it,' Chi said preaching.

Ino grumbled. "Fate for what? I don't get to say three words to Sasuke-kun and when I do he's ignoring every word," she stated.

Chi sighed. "You and every other girl in this school."

They both sat down spreading their legs to begin stretching. The whole squad of girls was made of Sasuke fans, only two that Ino could think of didn't have their eyes or hearts set on him. That's a lot of enemies.

Their head leader who was also, Anko, stood up in front of them. She sighed. "Girls, today I just want you to the basic cheers to start off," Anko instructed.

The group of girls nodded and got into their formation.

"This is going to be a long day," Ino yawned closing her eyes.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed writing down in her journal. She couldn't stop thinking about her end of the year project. She didn't know what to use. She shook her head and stood up. She had better stuff to do anyway. She dropped her notepad and left her room shutting the door.

* * *

Naruto kicked the soccer ball in his room with his knee. Kicking it over and over keeping his eyes on it. He growled and kicked it once it hit the floor. The ball hit the wall knocking off a picture that hung on the wall. He ignored the fallen picture and left his room. He hopped down the stairs. 

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped once he reached the front door. He turned around to see a man with brown hair and a scar across his nose. "Iruka-sensei, I'm heading out," he stated. _'Iruka-sensei, the man that took me in and raised me under his roof. I'm truly grateful for that, but sometimes he can get on my nerves just a little bit though.'_

Iruka nodded. "Go on."

Naruto opened the door and started walking. If he calculated correctly the Hyuuga mansion was only five miles away, but knowing him he probably messed up on them, they were most likely blocks instead of miles.

After thirty minutes or so of walking he came upon the mansion. His group decided to meet at Hinata's, after he had refused to go to Kiba's and Kiba refused to go to his. He rang the doorbell and it opened with a smiling Hinata. She blushed and let him in, Kiba behind her wrinkling his nose.

Naruto and Kiba couldn't stop glaring at each other. They sat down on the couch and the other girl, Kaylin, looked at them. "We're doing our project on effects on plants from different type of weather, soil, the time of day its watered, in the sun or not, and etc. I think you get it," she said counting her fingers.

Hinata nodded and looked at the two boys. Kiba growled, beside his leg was his dog,Akamaru.

Naruto chuckled. "Your dog is as ugly as you Inuzuka," he stated standing up.

Akamaru growled and Kiba looked down at him. "He's just jealous that we at least have looks," he proclaimed.

"Arg," Naruto hissed.

"N-Naruto-kun…Kiba-kun….p-please s-stop," Hinata pleaded. Naruto and Kiba sat on separate couches.

* * *

Sakura opened her door seeing her friend smiling at her. "Gasha, what are you doing here? Don't you have a project to work on?" she asked. 

"I could ask the same question," Gasha gleamed. "I am going to after this…but I need to use _'your' _special top."

Sakura smiled. "For who? _He's_ on your team?"

Gasha blushed and nodded. "You'll find out later." She walked in and looked at Sakura. "Why aren't you working on yours?"

"My team had something better to do," Sakura stated.

Gasha nodded and Sakura handed her the shirt. Gasha smiled bowing, then left. Sakura smiled and looked at the clock. Her team's assignment was on birth rate, so boring, the others got better ones, but theirs was all on the Internet.

Sakura noticed her cell phone beeping. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Big-forehead, for the record I didn't want to call you, but the meeting is at my house, in an hour don't be late or don't show," said a voice. Sakura knew it was Ino.

Sakura growled. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways," Ino hissed then she hung up.

Sakura growled again and threw the phone across the room. Now she would have to check whom called, if Ino and her minions called it would be hell. In an hour she would get to see Sasuke again, but also Ino.

* * *

That's it for chapter two! Yeah! Two chapters! Thanks for the reviews guys, helps a lot, I worked really hard on this even though I had this finished months ago. (sweatdrop) So I'm glad I put it up. 

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	3. Moment of Stupidity

**Can Hardly Wait**

Sakura walked down the sidewalk reading her book that was in her hand. This one was very interesting, a love mystery like all the others she read, but this one had a character that reminded her of someone…she couldn't think about it right now. She turned the page. Soon she'd be back in hell with Ino. She sighed…couldn't they just take an F, she really didn't want to see the blonde anymore than she was suppose to. She knew her parents would be pissed if she got an F on a grade. She wasn't too far now, but she surely was taking her time.

She wondered if Sasuke would be there? And if he were, how long would he stay at the Yamanaka's? She didn't think he would stay long, she didn't plan to either. She felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. How was she going to do this project if both Ino and Sasuke was on her team, I mean she could easily mind Shikamaru? She shook her head. Luckily she didn't live near to the MPGIS, most popular girl in school. Sakura was your average girl. Just all of the Sasuke fan girls hated her, well, they all hated each other, it wasn't wise to make a friend that was one as well, one or both might end up getting hurt.

As long as she's known the Yamanaka she knew she wouldn't give up, but Ino knew Sakura was not one to give up either. Though no one has yet won Sasuke's heart, some fans even give up and moved on with their lives, that's how you know it was just a crush thing and they were never in love with Sasuke. They were labeled as _'dropouts'_ like when you drop out of school. Sasuke fan girls, the really obsessed ones, hate Sasuke dropouts. Well they hated anybody who had something to do with Sasuke.

Sakura turned the page again. How were you suppose to get a guy to like you if he doesn't like anyone and turns everybody down? Well that's the point, you just do, so you always try and try again hoping one day he will notice you. Sometimes she hoped she would have a day like that, but so far no one has.

She kept walking as she turned another page. She was shocked on how fast she was reading this book. She heard a car's horn and she looked up. Her eyes widened. "Shit!" she cursed. She should have been paying attention, now she was right in it's way and it wasn't slowing down. She closed her eyes.

She was hit, more like being tackled, by what felt like a ton of bricks and went sliding across the payment road. She felt her shoulders scarp open and her thigh burned. She cursed again and opened her eyes thinking she was hit. Her eyes widened more. Oh she was hit all right, hit by a body. She didn't move the body that was on her, instead the person stood up. Sakura was speechless as she watched Sasuke rose.

He glared at her. "Baka."

'**Way to go you big loser…you almost got hit by a car in front of Sasuke-kun!' **Inner Sakura screamed.

'_But Sasuke-kun saved me.'_ She argued with herself.

'**He thinks you're the village's biggest dork now!'**

'_Oh shut up.'_ Sakura stood up and wiped off her pants. She smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks, you saved my life."

Sasuke looked away. "It was either that or have everybody blame me for your stupidity," he growled.

"Big-forehead!"

Sakura turned around and smirked. _'He saved me right in front of the eyes of Ino.'_

Inner Sakura smirked and her eyes turned to flames. **'Sasuke-kun saved me instead of you loser! How does it feel? (Evil chuckle)'**

Ino marched up to Sakura and grabbed onto her arm, the injured one, pulling the girl with her. "Don't think I don't know what you just did," Ino hissed.

Sakura winced. "What do you mean?" she questioned innocently.

"You walked in front of the car on purpose just so Sasuke-kun would save you," Ino growled.

Sakura glared at her. "I did not! I was reading my book…I had no clue what I was doing," she snapped.

'**Well why don't you just wear a sign on your head that says 'full of stupidity' since you just told the best cheerleader in the school you were dumb for letting something like that happen!'**

"Are we going to get this work done?"

The two girls turned around spotting Shikamaru leaning on the mailbox not too far them.

"He saw too?" Sakura questioned out loud blinking.

Ino huffed and stormed off to her house the three of them following. She opened the door letting them all in. She growled and looked away when Sakura walked passed her she hissed, "I'm watching you, Haruno."

Sakura cocked her head. "I'm so scared, Yamanaka." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes the girls decided to separate the death rate and birth rate into groups.

Ino nodded. "So groups with who?"

Sakura got where the blonde was getting at. She smirked. "Boy-girl is that okay?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't respond.

Ino smirked. "I will look up the births in the year 1996 to now with…"

"Shikamaru," Sakura finished. "I mean you need the super genius in your group since you're not so smart…you might get done."

Ino glared at her. "Wait!"

"Sasuke-kun and I will look up the deaths of 1996 to now and average them," Sakura stated.

"I said wait!" Ino bellowed.

"Whatever…let's just get this finish," Sasuke mumbled standing up.

Sakura waved at Ino sticking her tongue out teasing the blonde. Ino growled and looked away. Sakura and Sasuke left heading to Sakura's house.

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. _'This is going to be a bother.'_

Sakura smiled as her and Sasuke sat down in front of her computer, looking up their research for their project. She searched the Internet and they had found a perfect site to do their assignment. She looked around trying to find some paper; Sasuke saw her throw things off the desk and shook his head.

Sakura had an innocent smile on her face as she looked up at him. "Uh…do you have a pen?" she asked, still looking for a clear piece of paper.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and bent down to get a pen out of his backpack.

Sakura opened on of the desk's drawers and found the paper she needed. She smiled. _'About time, I think Sasuke-kun was starting to think I was weird.'_ She lifted her head up slowly…the same time Sasuke was lifting his from his backpack. Surprisingly when both were halfway up their lips met. (Just picture the Naruto Sasuke kiss, gross, but it's like that, just no blue lines above their noses). Sakura blushed and turned away. **'Baka! What'd you do that for!'**

Sasuke looked at the computer screen as if nothing happened.

A million thoughts ran through Sakura's head. She knew if she would have stayed in that position Sasuke would have gotten annoyed. She sighed mentally to herself. _'Damn, why did that have to happen; now I'll never have a clear head. That was so…arg stop!'_

'**Haha we kissed Sasuke! Now what will Ino-pig think! (Evil chuckles).'**

"Are we going to get this thing finished?" Sasuke asked leaning back into the seat crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura gulped. She looked at the computer screen, her eyes widened as they came to one year that had many deaths, a lot of deaths…with the name Uchiha. _'That's right, the whole Uchiha Clan was murdered nine years ago, the only bodies they didn't find were…'_ Her mind came to a halt as she looked at Sasuke. _'His parents and his brother. Even though they didn't find the bodies they are known to be dead…Sasuke is the only survivor. How could I forget that was the year…stupid, stupid, we should have done the birth rate._' She looked back at the screen and clicked to the next year, she had a feeling Sasuke wouldn't want to look at that (she just didn't know he was staring at the ceiling he could care less about the project.)

She wrote down the numbers from the last page and started righting down the ones on the new page. She held her pencil tighter. _'I wonder why he isn't saying anything, maybe it was all just a nightmare to him and he doesn't want to talk about it. I know I wouldn't if that happened to me, that just had to kill him, he was only eight. Poor Sasuke-kun.'_ She felt her eyes water just a tad, she shook her head to make them stop. _'I can't let him see me cry, he'll think I'm a freak.'_

'**He already does, hello you walked in front of a moving car how stupider could you get, talk about FREAK!'**

Sakura huffed. _'Shut up!'_ She shook her head. She hated this about herself, always arguing with her inner self, who was a major pain in the ass, she was so lucky that she wasn't really like that, she would die. She clicked next on the page as a new page came up. She mumbled under her breath about how boring this will become. After a good hour or so they finally got that part finished. She sighed and sat the pencil down; she looked over at Sasuke whose eyes were closed. A question mark appeared above her head as she blinked. _'Is he asleep?'_

'**Take this to your advantage baka! Kiss him dammit! If I were in control you would see me do it! Come on kiss him!'**

'_Shut up, what would you know? That's totally invading someone's personal space, plus he might not even be asleep, but he looks extra cute this, way.'_

'**Extra cute, but he's hotter awake! Wake him up! Kiss him like I said!'**

'_Why would I listen to you? You'd get me in trouble.'_ She sighed and tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

'**Baka! You big loser that was your chance! Ino-pig would have done it!'**

'_Yeah and Sasuke would totally hate her and kill her for sure, I don't want to bug the guy anymore than I have.'_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

'_He wasn't asleep.'_ She thought almost upset. _'Told you, you would have gotten me in trouble.'_ She smiled at him. "We're finished. You can go home now."

'**Don't let him leave!'**

'_Shut up!'_ She stood up and walked over to her backpack putting the information in it. She looked up at Sasuke, smiling. She closed her eyes. "I know you really don't want to be here any longer…it's fine. You probably have more important things to do at home."

Sasuke stood up, not replying. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the door.

Sakura watched him head to the door. She blushed remembering the little kiss that occurred. "Um Sasuke-kun…" he stopped once his hand was on the knob. "Sorry about earlier," she looked at the floor as she apologized.

"Hn," was the reply she got as he opened the front door and exited.

Her heart was racing. She fell back on the couch and sighed. "Shit…" she grabbed her head, "Gasha is so wanting to hear about this."

* * *

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! YOU WHAT!" 

Sakura covered her ears as Gasha screamed on the other end of the phone. "Damn Gasha-chan, you're loud." She shook her head. "I kissed him, well not really a real kiss but…"

Gasha cut her off. "Why didn't you take a picture! It still was a kiss, your lips met! Did you feel anything?" she asked a little calmer.

Sakura sighed. "I felt a bunch of things," she mumbled in the phone.

She heard Gasha sigh. "Well Sakura-chan you're lucky, you get to kiss your crush mine doesn't even know I'm alive," she muttered ashamed.

Sakura giggled at her friend's remark. "Come on Gash, who is he? Tell me please?"

"No way, I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't do that, not yet. Let's go back to your little moment so what did he say?" Gasha questioned, in a dreamy tone, Sakura could tell.

"He didn't say anything, he looked at the computer, he didn't even blush, I swear I was a tomato," Sakura replied sighing in disappointment.

"Well maybe it wasn't his first kiss and it didn't bug him. You shouldn't have blushed now he's gonna know you were inexperienced. It sucks that you didn't take a picture or kiss in front of Ino then all the snobs would have known," Gasha complained.

'_It's not even her problem.' _Sakura giggled. "I don't care if he thinks I was inexperienced, I don't want him thinking I'm a fucking slut or something like that. Oh well, he saved my life in front of Ino-pig and she was pissed," she beamed.

"Really?" Gasha questioned. "He saved you? How, do tell."

Sakura smiled. "Well I was walking in front of a car while it was in drive, I was too busy to notice. I heard it's horn so I looked up and saw it coming, but it was too late I couldn't move. I was tackled to the ground and realized it was Sasuke-kun all in front of Yamanaka," she boasted.

Gasha giggled. "Well you had fun today, so what about your project?" she asked.

"Uh well…" Sakura started, "We looked on the web…and I found the Uchiha Massacre, it was horrible, but I don't know if he noticed."

"Oh…" Gasha started in a soft voice. "Well I got to know my team better, but I wanted to know more about a certain someone."

"Gash, give it a rest. You're making me wonder who he is," Sakura claimed. She looked at the clock. "Sorry girl, but I gotta go."

"See you tomorrow Chica," Gasha said, most likely smiling.

"Bye."

The line went dead and Sakura hung up her phone placing it on the wall. She walked in the kitchen seeing her mother cooking.

"What was all that about, dear?" her mother asked looking at Sakura.

"Nothing Mom," Sakura stated smiling sitting on a stole. Her mother looked like her with the same long pink hair and emerald green eyes. "Just girl-talk."

"About that Uchiha boy?" her mother questioned giving her daughter an innocent smile. "I overheard."

Sakura blushed. "Mom," she groaned covering her face in embarrassment.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about sweetie, its life," her mother giggled.

Sakura mumbled under her breath and stood up. "Tell me when Dad gets home will ya?"

Her mother nodded and went back to the stove.

Sakura walked up stairs, pink still crossing over her nose. She couldn't believe her mother had heard the whole conversation with Gasha. _'Dammit.'_

'**Well she's right you shouldn't be embarrassed, we kissed UCHIHA SASUKE! Come on, that is really something, every girl would love to be in our shoes! Haha what now bitches! I, Haruno Sakura, kissed Konoha's biggest hunk EVER!'**

Sakura shook her head placing her left hand on her forehead. _'I wonder how he'll act tomorrow, probably like nothing happen…man this sucks. I kiss him and he doesn't care.'_

'**Whatever, he knows he enjoyed it! Haha!'**

'_Yeah right, he probably thought I did it on purpose.'_ She sighed again, hopefully Uchiha Sasuke didn't. She opened her bedroom door and walked in falling on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She felt her lips and blushed once again.

'**Gasha was right, we should have taken a picture. (Fire in her eyes) Ino-pig would so die!'**

She shook her head and closed her eyes. _'I need to rest and clear my head…before I really go crazy.'_

* * *

Naruto stood at the door of the Hyuuga Mansion grinning. "See you tomorrow Hinata-chan!" He turned to leave. 

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned playing with her fingers. She looked up and was about to say something but stopped.

"What?" Naruto asked looking back at her.

"Uh…" Hinata blushed a deep red and played with her fingers. "S-see…you t-tomorrow."

An eyebrow upraised on Naruto's forehead. "Okay, see you then." He turned around after waving one last time. _'She's weird.'_

Hinata sighed. _'So close. What happened? I was about to say it then I stopped.'_ She looked at her feet ashamed. She turned around and saw Kaylin leave giving her a weird look. Hinata looked at Kiba who got up.

"See you then too," Kiba stated grinning.

Hinata nodded and closed the door after them. She leaned her back against it. _'Naruto-kun.'_

"Hey Nee-chan," came her little sister's voice. 

"Hey Hanabi," Hinata said in a soft quiet tone as usual. She turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"Was that him?" Hanabi asked looking up the stairs at her older sister.

Hinata blushed. "Y-yeah," she whispered.

Hanabi smiled and looked out the window. "He is cute…why didn't you ask him to stay for dinner?" she questioned knowing very well about her sister's crush.

Hinata blushed even deeper. _'Naruto-kun staying for dinner?'_ She giggled and looked back at her sister. She was on the verge of fainting; she grabbed the railing to prevent falling.

Hanabi giggled. "Hinata-chan, you're blushing, what's his name again?"

"U-Uzuamki N-Naruto," Hinata asked, smiling like no other.

"Uzuamki Naruto, huh? Not that weird of a name," Hanabi grinned and walked up to her sister. "I might only be twelve but I know he needs to open his eyes, cause sis, he just doesn't notice it."

"I-it?" Hinata questioned.

"He doesn't know that you have a crush on him," Hanabi stated. "I could tell, but good pick."

Hinata watched the younger Hyuuga walk up stairs to her bedroom.

'_Is she right?' _Hinata thought. She blushed. _'I hope so…I don't know how I'd feel if he did know.'

* * *

_

Naruto scuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was already three or more blocks away from his house. _'Hinata-chan is a little weird, I wonder why she stutters, she's the only person I know that does.'_ He scratched his head and shrugged. "Oh well." He walked across the street; he turned a corner and his eyes widened with rage. "Sasuke-teme."

"Dobe," Sasuke replied his eyes closed as he passed Naruto.

Naruto turned around and pointed at the Uchiha. "What are you doing here! You live ten blocks from here!"

Sasuke turned at him. "I'm on my way home baka," he remarked.

"Why though? Why are you coming this way?" Naruto was very curious. He took a step closer.

'_What a loser.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "I was walking, got a problem with it?"

Naruto looked down the street. "Sakura-chan lives down there…about two blocks down that way," he claimed pointing.

"So?"

Naruto was furious. "Why would you be walking that way," he fumed.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Did you think I went that way or something?"

Naruto stomped his foot. "Did you!"

'_This guy has a problem.'_ Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What if I did?"

'_Why that little bastard!'_ "It's a question Uchiha! Answer it!" the blonde barked. "Fine…you caught me," Sasuke said dryly. He had enough with Naruto for the day; this guy always got on his nerves.

Naruto's eyes went white as they twitched. "You bastard!" he bellowed. "I should kill you! Why were you down there!"

'_Toying with this guy's head might be interesting.'_ Sasuke smirked. "I don't think it's any of your business."

Naruto's eye twitched again. "Not any of my business? If it has anything to do with Sakura-chan…it is my business!" He grabbed the Uchiha's shirt collar and glared at him. "Were you at her house! Huh! Were you!" Sasuke growled and shoved the blonde away from him. "Yeah I was, is there a problem?" Naruto's mouth opened. "You…were…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'What an idiot.'_ Naruto growled. _'I thought Sakura-chan said they were going to that girl Ino's place, not her own.'_ He shook his head and glared at his rival, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would you go there?" 

Sasuke shrugged and turned to continue walking home. "What do you think."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had to be playing with him, he had to be. There was no way that he wasn't! "I'm not done with you Uchiha!"

Sasuke stopped and didn't turn around. "Get a life." He started walking again.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. _'That asshole! I'll kill him for sure if he laid a hand on Sakura-chan!' _He stomped the rest of the way home.

* * *

That's it for chapter three, so how was it? 

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	4. Idiot

**Can Hardly Wait**

"Sakura! Sweetie get up!"

Sakura's eyes opened as she heard her mother's voice from her door. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Don't forget honey, you have to wear your uniform today."

"Thanks Mom!" Sakura shouted. She stood up and grumbled. _'We have a game today, great…it's probably girls' volleyball.'_ She and walked up to her closet and opened it.

By the way they wear uniforms if they have a game or something that involves school spirit, really stupid, but she wasn't the creator of the idea. She looked at her blue school uniform. It was a short skirt and a top that had a red tie on it like Kagome's from Inuyasha but blue. She slipped it on and put on her black sandals. She was guessing it was their perverted principal's idea for he would have the skirts this short for his own pleasure. She put a clip in her hair and smiled. "Perfecto!" She winked and turned on her heel grabbing her bag and leaving. She picked up her cell-phone and left.

She pulled up to the school parking lot and once again spotted Naruto, looking at her. She got out of her car, noticing he was in his blue uniform, shirt un-tucked like every other boy's. She rolled her eyes. "Yes Naruto?"

He walked up to her, he looked mad. "Sasuke-teme was at your house yesterday?"

Sakura looked at him. "Uh…yeah…how did you…"

Naruto cut her off by waving her hands out in front of him. "Why? You told me you were going to Ino's! Why!"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow by his weirdness. "Naruto…chill, jeez, I can do whatever I please."

"But I'm your friend…I was worried when I saw him yesterday!" Naruto bellowed.

"You saw him?" Sakura questioned blinked.

"Yeah and he was all like 'I don't think it's any of your business' and 'what do you think'! I mean the guy sounded like you did something!" he fumed shaking his head.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Did he tell Naruto about the kiss?'_

"He wouldn't tell me dammit!"

Sakura's eyes fell, she looked at Naruto with a bored expression. _'Okay he didn't, but still I'm confused.'_ "Naruto, get a life."

"That's what he said!" Naruto growled looking up at the sky.

Sakura ignored him after that; she really didn't want to hear his complaining. She spotted Gasha walking over also in her uniform. "Gasha-chan!" she waved her hand smiling as they walked closer. "Hey!"

Gasha smiled and ran up to them. "Hey guys!"

Naruto looked at her and grabbed her shoulders. "Did you know Sakura-chan was going to have Sasuke-teme over? Huh? Did you?" he asked shaking the poor girl.

Gasha smiled weakly as Naruto shook her like a child did a present. "Uh…no…c-can…you…stop?" She knew she was lying but she didn't want to upset the boy anymore, she knew he hated Sasuke.

Naruto let go of her, causing Gasha to fall on the ground. He scratched his chin. "So she didn't tell you either? Okay…I'm better."

Sakura sighed and helped Gasha up. "Sorry about that." She looked at Naruto. "Take a damn chill pill Naruto!"

"Gasha?"

Gasha turned around facing one of the guys from her team that Kurenai put her with.

Sakura looked at him. '_Aburame Shino_?' She looked at Gasha.

Gasha smiled and looked at Sakura. "See you later, Sakura-chan." The two of them turned around and walked off.

Sakura blinked. _'Could that be the guy? The guy she likes?'_ She watched her friend walk into the building. _'How weird, she didn't even say anything about yesterday.'_

Naruto blinked as well and looked at Sakura. "What was all that about?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know," she answered looking back at him. "We better get to class."

Naruto nodded and the two of them walked into the building, a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

Sakura sighed and shoved her book into her locker after fourth hour. She walked in seeing their teacher leaning against his desk. He reminded her of Rock Lee, well Rock Lee reminded her of this teacher. She smiled and waved. "Hello Gai-sensei!" she took her seat and sat down getting ready for fifth hour. 

"Good day Ms. Haruno," he replied.

Sakura noticed he was talking to another student (probably from his last hour.) Sakura got a better look at the girl. She too was wearing the school uniform, she had long brunette a hair in two buns above her head. The girl turned around and smiled at Sakura. She had the biggest chocolate brown eyes Sakura had ever seen; she waved back. She was very pretty. The girl exited and Sakura blinked, she didn't know who that was.

She looked back at Gasha. "Hey Gash, who was that?"

Gasha looked up. "Huh? Who?"

"That girl that was in here?" Sakura questioned.

Gasha smiled. "Silly Sakura, that was TenTen, you know, she's the best at sports, I can't believe you didn't know that."

Sakura blinked. "I never thought she would look like that…she's a senior right?"

Gasha nodded. "Yep…I say she the prettiest in the senior class, but it's really strange…she doesn't have a boyfriend," Gasha stated, sighing. "How could someone that pretty not have a boyfriend?"

"I could say the same thing about Sakura-san."

Sakura froze and turned around. "Oi Lee-san! What are you doing here?"

Lee looked at her and blushed. "I came here to talk to Gai-sensei…uh see you later." He ran up to the teacher.

Sakura blinked and looked at Gasha who was smirking. "Lee-san has a point Sakura, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Gasha questioned nudging her friend.

"You know why I don't. I like Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. "Why aren't you dating anybody, Gasha?"

Gasha crossed her arms in front of her chest slowly. "Well Sakura-chan…I only want one guy as well…I will not date anybody but him."

Sakura smiled and rested her hands on her chin leaning on the desk. "I can't believe you won't tell me, I told you Gash."

Gasha stuck her tongue out playfully. "That's your mistake," she teased, giggling.

Sakura giggled to herself and shook her head. "Gasha…you're such a pain."

Naruto sat down and glared back at Sasuke. He growled and stood back up stomping over to the Uchiha's desk. "Sasuke-teme," he spat.

Sasuke looked up his hands clasped together on the desk in front of his face. "What now?"

Naruto sat in the seat in front of him (sitting in the desk the wrong way). "I want to know WHY!" he demanded, in a quiet voice so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"Why what?" Sasuke questioned annoyed, this blonde was getting on his last nerves.

"Why you were at Sakura-chan's place?" Naruto asked.

"Not this again," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He looked at Naruto. "It was for the stupid project baka."

"Is that it?" Naruto questioned with an upraised eyebrow.

Sasuke growled. "Yes that's it."

Naruto relaxed a bit, almost grinning to himself. He heard Sakura and Gasha's laughter from where he was at (they weren't even that far, three desks in front to the left.) Naruto sighed and leaned into the desk. "What was I thinking? Sakura-chan might like you, but she'd never do anything with a loser like you."

'_Loser like me?'_ Sasuke looked at Naruto. _'This guy really needs to get a life.'_

"Naruto…sit down and take your seat."

Naruto turned around noticing Gai-sensei was talking to him. He stood up and walked back to his desk, Sakura watching him as he did.

'_What was he talking about with Sasuke-kun?' _She looked at the Uchiha then at the front of the room.

'**That loser, better not have embarrassed us in front of Sasuke-kun! I'll kill him if he did! (Fire in eyes again)'**

Sakura sighed. _'I'd kill him too.'_

* * *

The bell rung. 

"See you guys tomorrow," Gai stated writing on the board.

Sakura stood up and looked at Gasha. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Gasha nodded and they walked out.

Naruto stood up and started walking after them, but was stopped.

"Hey dobe."

The Uzumaki turned around and faced the Uchiha. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. _'This loser would fall for anything.'_ "I wouldn't relax so easily, I'm still around."

Naruto blinked as his rival exited the room. "_'I wouldn't relax so easily, I'm still around'_ what did he mean by that?" Naruto asked himself. He left the room to head to sixth hour.

He walked in, seeing Sasuke he decided to talk to him about what he said earlier.

Sakura stepped in front of the blonde stopping him in his tracks. "What do you think you're doing, Naruto?" she asked with an upraised eyebrow.

'**Leave Sasuke-kun alone! He doesn't like losers like you!'**

Naruto smiled, he was getting uneasy. He didn't want to tell Sakura what the Uchiha and him were talking about; she'd be pissed. "Nothing," he lied rubbing the back of his head. "Just having a conversation with Sasuke about an assignment."

Sakura rolled her eyes; she didn't believe a word. "Whatever." She turned around and sat down in her seat.

Gasha blinked. "You okay?"

Sakura nodded. _'I want to know what they're talking about, it isn't like Naruto to hide something from me let alone talk to Sasuke-kun, and for Sasuke-kun to talk back to him.'_ She blinked. _'What is up with them?'_

Gasha looked at Naruto and Sasuke also with a questionable look. _'That must be bugging her.'_

Ino walked in giggling and spotted Sasuke and Naruto talking. An eyebrow raised on her forehead. _'What could they be talking about? That loser probably wants to cheat off of Sasuke's paper.'_ She saw Chi looking too. The two of them blinked and shrugged walking to their seats.

Hinata looked from her seat as she watched Naruto. _'Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san?'_ She looked at Sakura and waved.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Sakura said smiling.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Gasha said also smiling at the Hyuuga.

Hinata smiled. "Hello," she replied. She looked at the board and started writing down the notes Anko put up (Anko only had journalism second hour then she was teaching this class the rest.)

Sasuke opened his eyes as he heard Naruto sit down. "Do you have a problem, dobe?"

Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "What you said earlier….what did it mean?" he asked with an upraised eyebrow.

Sasuke shook his head. "Ask someone else baka, you're getting on my nerves." He closed his eyes again ignoring the blonde beside him.

Naruto got up and sat down in his seat which was one before the one in front of Sasuke's. He looked over at Sakura who was behind one to the right. _'What the hell did he mean by that?'_

Sakura looked at Naruto who was staring at her. "What?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Sakura-chan, what does it mean when someone tells you 'I wouldn't relax so easily, I'm still around'?" Naruto questioned remembering that moment.

Sakura blinked. "It depends on the person I guess…what were they talking about?" she asked. _'He's confusing me, I have no idea if he doesn't give anymore information.'_

Naruto scratched his head. "Uh well…a girl," he answered.

Sakura blinked and looked at Gasha who was listening in. "What do you think Gash?"

Gasha smiled. "Naruto, who ever told you this, was trying to tell you not to get comfortable, he's still there which mostly like means that the girl you like has another guy liking her instead of you, or he could be toying with you," she stated grinning. Sakura looked at Naruto. _'Whoa confusing.'_

Gasha turned around in her seat looking at Sasuke. _'So that is what you two were talking about, what are you planning? We all know you don't like anyone, but why would you toy with Naruto?'_ She turned back around seeing Naruto also looking at Sasuke; Naruto turned back around. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

Sakura blinked. _'Who would Naruto be talking to with that subject?'_

'**Well it's obvious…the guy with fuzzy eyebrows, they both have a crush on you, so that's who it has to be…they haven't gotten over our good looks.'**

Sakura blushed ashamed and shook her head. _'That's stupid…Lee-san and Naruto both know I won't date neither of them, they're just getting their hopes up.'_

Gasha cleared her throat snapping Sakura out of her trance. The pink-haired girl looked at her friend. "Yeah?"

Gasha smiled. "Nothing, you looked zoned out." She smiled innocently.

Sakura nodded. "I did for a little bit."

Anko cleared her throat and smiled. "Alright…the assignment is on the board…if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

Sakura pulled out her notebook and a pencil. She started to think. She could easily do this assignment but she wanted to finish her big time article, what was she going to use for it. She shook her head. She started writing down the answers, once again she was being watched.

* * *

That's it for chapter four, how was it? Thank you guys so much!

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	5. Juicy Grape

**Can Hardly Wait**

Two months later in November, Sakura got out of her car. You're probably wondering about that project, (well if not I'm telling you anyway) her group got a B. Everything was the same, most likely, her and Ino had their conversations, who said they were nice conversations. She walked up to the school wrapping her scarf around her neck. It was a cool morning.

Gasha was leaning against her own car when she spotted Sakura. She got up and walked over to her. Both her or Sakura didn't have boyfriends, and Naruto didn't have a girlfriend (anyone shocked there? I didn't think so). "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey," Sakura said smiling. The two girls headed to the school.

"So how was your weekend?" Gasha asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing important."

They both spotted Naruto with a snowcap on. He grinned and waved. "Hey!"

They looked at each other then looked at the blonde.

The three of them walked into the school.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"

Sakura sighed and turned around seeing Lee run up to her. He blushed and smiled. "Sakura-san?"

"Yeah?" Sakura questioned.

"Will you be my girlfriend!" he blurted it out.

Naruto flinched. _'Why that little…'_

Ino and her friends walked by smiling and laughing.

'_They heard,'_ Sakura thought.

'**Why that…I can't believe him! We said NO before!'**

She looked at Lee with a smiled. "Sorry Lee-san, but my answer is no."

Lee looked at the ground. "That's cool, I guess."

Gasha giggled. _'Poor Lee-san, I almost feel bad for the guy.'_

Sakura put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Come on Lee-san, we can walk."

'**What! What do you think you're doing!'**

'_I just rejected the guy, it's the least I can do.'_

Lee smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Naruto and Gasha looked at each other, shrugging they followed.

"Lee-san, why did you ask me? I thought you understood?" Sakura questioned.

"Well I thought maybe you changed your mind," Lee sighed.

Sakura giggled. "Sorry Lee-san, but its my same answer with my same opinion."

Lee nodded and looked at her. "Still friends?"

Sakura nodded. "Friends."

Lee shook his head. "It's going to be hard, you're a goddess."

Sakura slapped his shoulder playfully. "Come on stop it."

Lee nodded. "Okay."

After Lee went to his class, Naruto and Sakura separated with Gasha and went to Kakashi's class. They walked in and Sakura didn't bother looking at the girls in the front.

"Hey big-forehead, did you say yes?" Ino asked getting the attention of the rest of the class. She smirked. "Or did you break the poor guy's heart?"

Sakura sat down in her seat and looked at Ino. "Well Yamanaka…at least I have guys asking me out."

Ino looked at her with an upraised eyebrow. "You turned him down again?" she questioned.

Sakura nodded. "He's my friend…nothing more."

Chi chuckled. "You said no to a senior? You must really have your hopes up, Haruno," she hissed.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe I do, but so do you."

Naruto looked from the preps then to Sakura. _'They're always on her case.'_

Hinata looked at Sakura. "Lee-san again?" she questioned in a whisper so only Sakura could hear.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…again."

Kakashi appeared before the bell rang (shocker). "Yo!"

Naruto blinked. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I teach this class," Kakashi answered.

"He means so early…you don't show up till after the bell," Sakura stated.

Kakashi shrugged and started writing on the board.

Shikamaru mumbled and looked out the window. _'Why do I bother?'_

* * *

**Lunch**

Sakura grabbed her tray and walked over to the table (shaped like a circle fits six to seven people) Gasha and Naruto were sitting at. She sighed. "I can't believe Lee-san, I feel bad."

Gasha took a bite out of her homemade sandwich. "I don't see what's so bad," she said with her mouth full smiling.

"Gash that's gross," Sakura giggled knowing very well that her friend did that on purpose.

Gasha swallowed. "Sorry," she said trying to act like an eight-year-old.

Naruto took a drink out of his coke. "The guy really likes you."

"No duh," Sakura remarked lifting up her fork that had a piece of lettuce on it.

Gasha waved at Hinata who was walking toward them. "Hinata-chan over here!"

Sakura looked at her blonde friend. "Nani?"

"I asked her to sit with us today, is that okay?" Gasha asked.

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

Hinata walked up to the table and sat down. "Oi."

"Hey Hinata-chan, don't you usually sit over there…with the preps?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bopped him on the head. "Naruto," she hissed. She looked at Hinata. "Sorry."

Gasha shook her head. "Naruto without you Sakura and myself are considered normal which is right below the preps, but seeing in how you're an annoying loser…"

Naruto stopped her. "Finish it and you'll get jello in your hair."

Gasha stuck her tongue out. "Go to hell." She flipped him off and took another bite out of her sandwich with her nose in the air.

"Fuck yourself," Naruto growled sticking out his tongue.

Sakura giggled and looked at Hinata, who brought out her own lunch. "It's nice of you to join us Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "T-thanks for l-letting me," she stuttered.

"Anytime," Sakura stated.

Gasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah you can always sit with us Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled and blushed a little. _'That's nice of them, but everyday with Naruto-kun, what if I made a fool of myself?'_

Naruto slurped up the miso ramen he got and smiled. "This is great."

Something hit Naruto in the back of his head (a grape) causing it to nearly land in his ramen. Naruto growled and stood up glaring around the room.

Gasha and Sakura tried hiding themselves.

"Naruto, just leave whoever did it alone," Gasha suggested.

Naruto didn't listen and continued searching.

"Naruto, if you don't sit down I'll hurt you," Sakura warned. "It was just a grape, see?" She picked up the little piece of fruit.

"Sorry about this Hinata-chan," Gasha said ashamed by Naruto's actions.

Naruto spotted someone laughing and started walking to the table. He sat his hands down on the table hard and glared at the one he believed did it. "Inuzuka!" he growled.

Kiba smirked. "Yes Uzuamki?"

Naruto spotted the grapes that Kiba most likely threw at him. No one messed with Naruto and got away with it (usually Naruto made a fool out of himself). He grabbed a grape and hit Kiba with it (right in the forehead).

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba asked blinking.

"You know damn right you little fucker!" Naruto hissed throwing another grape.

Kiba stood up both glaring at one another.

"We can take this outside if you like," the brunette hissed through gritted teeth.

"Fine by me," Naruto hissed back.

The two of them walked out of the lunchroom.

"I can't believe he would get up and leave like that," Gasha muttered.

"Hey you guys there's going to be a fight," Kaylin stated walking up to their table.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

"It's Uzuamki and Inuzuka!" they heard some guys say running out.

"Shit, not again," Gasha complained.

The three girls stood up and ran out of the doors.

"Naruto, I'm gonna kill you," Sakura vowed.

They saw the circle around the two.

"N-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun," Hinata said in horror.

Naruto balled his fist. "You won't have a face after this Inuzuka!" Naruto boasted.

"Sure, whatever," Kiba remarked not caring about Naruto's threats.

"Aaaa…" Naruto swung his fist at Kiba's face, Kiba catching it. He tried going under (the stomach) hitting the dog owner.

Kiba coughed and swung his fist at the blonde, hitting Naruto in the jaw.

Naruto swung again punching Kiba in the face this time.

Kiba lifted up his leg as well as Naruto, both moving amazingly fast

Right before they could kick each other, their legs were grabbed. Sasuke appeared between the two and looked at Naruto. "Dobe."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hissed glaring at the raven-haired teen.

Kiba growled and put his foot down after the Uchiha let each of them go.

Naruto was shaking in rage. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"Idiot, it was embarrassing watching you two fight…it was pathetic," Sasuke remarked coldly.

Kiba snorted and left. "We'll finish this later, Uzuamki."

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked forward spotting Sakura walking in between the crowd cracking her knuckles and advancing toward the blonde with fire in her eyes.

Naruto sweat-dropped. _'This isn't going to be good.'_

Sakura picked him up by the collar. "You baka! You were fighter because of a stupid grape!" she barked.

Sasuke watched the two then shook his head.

Sakura looked to her side noticing him. "Oh…hi Sasuke-kun," she said blushing, she looked back at Naruto. "Baka!"

'**That idiot Sasuke-kun now probably thinks we're losers cause we hang out with this dimwit!'**

Hinata and Gasha ran up to the two.

"N-Naruto-kun…are y-you all r-right?" Hinata asked as she walked in front of him seeing blood ooze down his mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto answered.

"Good cause Sakura-chan and I are going to kill you!" Gasha claimed.

"You…the one that broke the fight…what's your name?"

They turned around seeing a guy with long black hair and the same white eyes as Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened, she looked away.

Sasuke looked at him. "Yours first."

The guy smirked. "Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'He's the best boxer on our team…better than Lee-san.'_

Gasha smiled. _'He's a senior…I wonder why he's talking to Sasuke.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke," the raven-haired teen informed smirking.

"Just as I thought," Neji replied. He turned around and started walking away, Hinata's eyes following him as he went.

Naruto huffed out of jealously. _'I was the one fighting! Why wasn't I noticed!'_

The five juniors left the spot and returned to lunch.

"You idiot what if you got caught?" Gasha questioned bopping Naruto on the head like Sakura did before.

Naruto rubbed his sore spot. "Then I would have to see the old pervert."

Sakura shook her head. "I wished Inuzuka-san would have kicked your face in!" she hissed. "Embarrassing us like that!"

Hinata looked at the ground as they walked; she really didn't have anything to say. She was glad neither of her friends were hurt in anyway, she wished they didn't fight period, but she didn't think that would ever happen.

Sasuke had his hands in his pocket. "You looked stupid, dobe," he stated.

Naruto glared at him. "Well then you could have left!"

"You should thank Sasuke-kun…he saved you from an ass beating!" Sakura bellowed.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, angry. _'Sasuke this Sasuke that, 'Sasuke-kun' my ass…what about me?'_ He cleaned out his ear with his pinky as Sakura continued.

Gasha crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm lucky that I wasn't embarrassed." _'He wasn't there…well I didn't see him, but I doubt he'd waste his time watching something so stupid and pointless.'_

"I'm g-glad t-that you're okay," Hinata stuttered playing with her fingers.

Naruto looked at her. "Inuzuka couldn't beat me if he tried, I could kick his ass with one hand behind my back."

"Let's try it next time," Sakura suggested. "Since you claim you will win so easily."

Sasuke walked to where he was before the fight leaving it to just four. Sakura watched him walk up to the window seal and sat down. She blinked. _'Sasuke-kun.'_

They took their seats.

Gasha sighed. "What is this…your fifth fight this year…your third with Inuzuka-san?" she questioned.

Naruto pouted as he ate his ramen. "Something like that." He put the hot noodles in his mouth.

Sakura shook her head. "As much as Yamanaka and I hate each other you don't see us fighting," she claimed.

"Well that's because of your past," Naruto stated.

"You were sort of friends with Inuzuka-san," Sakura informed.

Naruto grumbled. "Like you said…sort of."

Hinata looked at Naruto. _'Naruto-kun…what is on your mind?'_

Gasha sighed again. "Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…when will you learn, huh?"

Naruto shrugged taking another bite from his noodle.

Gasha was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Oi." She stood up by Shino. "Ready?"

Shino nodded.

Gasha smiled at the three at the table. "See you guys later." She turned to Shino. "So how have you been?" she asked as they walked away again.

Sakura blinked. "See I'm still confused about that," she mumbled under her breath.

"Is Shino-kun a-and Gasha-chan in some kind of relationship?" Hinata asked stuttering on a few words.

Sakura looked at her. "I don't know, I thought Gasha would tell me if she were."

Naruto sat down his chopsticks. "Well I say it's not any of our business…" _'Plus I could care less,'_ he added to himself.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you're such a pain."

* * *

That's it for chapter five! Yea! Finally it's here.

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	6. Freaky

**Can Hardly Wait**

After school, Gasha was walking home carrying her books. She spotted Shino leaning against a wall. She smiled. "Oi Shino-kun," she closed her eyes as she greeted him.

He nodded and started walking with her. "Here let me," he said in an almost demanding tone.

Gasha was still smiling as she handed her books to Shino. "Arigato," she thanked him.

He nodded. They walked in silence till they got to her house. She looked at him and bowed her head. "Thanks a lot."

He nodded again and handed her her books. "Sure."

She waved then walked up to the code box, opening the huge gate that surrounded her mansion. "See you tomorrow Shino-kun!"

The whole time a pair of piercing beautiful blue-green eyes was watching them.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she walked into her house. She smiled as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her backpack. "Kaasan, you here!" 

"In the kitchen!"

Sakura ran into the kitchen. "Happy birthday," she greeted as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dear, how was your day?" her mother looked at with the same emerald eyes as her own.

"Okay I guess…Naruto got into a fight again," Sakura complained.

"Well I'm glad you're friends again after all those years of not being…it's been awhile since I've seen any of them," Mrs. Haruno claimed.

Sakura sat down on a stole. "We went our different ways, you know?"

Her mother nodded. "I was a teenager once myself, I know what you mean."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah…but you and your best friend didn't separate because you were rivals in love did you?" she asked.

"Uh…no…but we did fight a few times in our senior year," her mother commented.

Sakura nodded. "Gash and I haven't yet…but I've been in tons of fights with other girls," she stated.

"Cause of that Uchiha boy?" Mrs. H questioned.

Sakura nodded and put her hands on her chin leaning into the counter. Her mother was her best friend at times so she could tell her anything including stuff about Sasuke…that weren't personal. _'I wonder if Sasuke-kun ever had anyone like my mom?'_ She smiled and got up to hug her mother. "Thanks…I needed you." She turned around and handed up to her room, running up the stairs. _'I should be thankful…I have parents…poor Sasuke-kun lost his when he was only eight along with his whole clan.'_ She walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed sighing.

* * *

Sabaki no Gaara slammedAburame Shino into the wall, holding him up by the collar. Shino looked down at the redhead. "Got a problem?" 

Gaara glared at the teen before him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Right now I'm being pinned against the wall," Shino stated being a smart-ass.

Gaara pushed him further. "You know what I mean."

Shino shoved Gaara's hand from his collar, Gaara let go and Shino stepped onto the ground. "Walking her home."

"It wasn't wise," Gaara replied coldly.

Shino had no sign of fear from Gaara's threats. "And I care?"

"Pissing me off isn't wise either," Gaara warned putting his hand around Shino's neck.

Shino growled. "What do you suggest I do?" he questioned dryly.

"Not to do it again," Gaara claimed he pulled his hand back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not scared of you…I can do whatever I please with her," Shino remarked.

Gaara had the same expression on his face. "Do it…and see what happens," he suggested turning around and walking away.

Shino rubbed his neck and turned toward his house. _'Shit…him too.'_

* * *

Ino got out of her car and walked into her house after unlocking her door. She shut it behind her and slipped off her shoes. She ran up the stairs not bothering looking at the pictures as she went up. _'I got to put those away tomorrow.'_ She told herself that everyday but it never happened. She opened the door to her room and stepped in. She sighed and sat on her bed pulling out her math book and setting it on the desk. She looked out the window. The house next to hers was the Nara household; she shook her head and laid on her bed. 

Why was it she never talked to Sasuke? But Haruno always did, she just didn't understand, some people (namely her parents) told her she was wasting her time. She just couldn't give up; she refused to give up to Sakura.

**Flashback**

A ten-year-old Ino and a ten-year-old Sakura were sitting on swings at a park. Sakura was quieter than usual and that was making Ino think. Ino looked at her friend and smiled. "Something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her fingers. "You still like Sasuke-kun, don't you Ino-chan?" she questioned.

Ino looked at her with confusion. "Hai," she answered nodding.

Sakura looked at her and stood up. "Then from now on…we're rivals," she stated, she turned on her heel. "You like Sasuke-kun and I like Sasuke-kun, I will win him and I don't want you in my way!" The girl ran off. "I won't lose to you!"

Ino stood up watching Sakura with wide eyes. _'Rivals in love.'_ She balled her fists. "And I won't lose to you…big-forehead," she muttered to herself as the wind blew. She looked at the sight of pink running away.

**End of flashback**

Ino glared at her ceiling. "And I still won't lose…you're going down Haruno Sakura."

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down the rage building up inside her as she thought of Sakura winning the heart of Uchiha Sasuke. No…she wasn't going to let that happen. She grabbed her water bottle and chucked it at the wall, making a small thud. "Damn you, Sakura…I refuse to lose to you."

* * *

Naruto walked into his house and slammed the door. He growled as he dropped his bag. 

"Bad day Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. "What gave you that hint?"

Iruka leaned against the chair. "Well first off…you slammed my door. Second after a fight you usually come in here all pissed off and jump down on **_my_** couch and turn on the turn on the TV to MTV when you don't even watch it, your fumes settle down as you daydream about who knows what," Iruka informed.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes. _'How does he remember that?'_

"Because you do it often," Iruka claimed.

Naruto looked at him in shocked. "How…"

"I know you too well Naruto," Iruka stated sitting in the chair. "So who was it this time?"

"I thought you knew me too well," Naruto said rolling his eyes once more.

"Giving me attitude, eh? Hm, must have been Inuzuka Kiba again? Why did you do it this time?" Iruka asked in curiosity.

Naruto's eyes twitched. _'How the hell does he do that?'_

Iruka smiled. "Well why did you two fight this time? A girl perhaps? A grape?" he questioned smiling.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked looking at him.

Iruka's eyes widened in shock. "Are you damn serious? It was over a stupid grape? I thought you would have wised up a bit!" he replied in disbelief.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Oh you were kidding," he chuckled.

Iruka grabbed his head as if it were in pain. "Naruto, Naruto, why the hell would you do that? I bet he didn't even throw it, did he?"

"No he did! No he did I tell you! He threw the damn grape!" Naruto shouted balling his fist and waving them about in the air.

Iruka shook his head. "Let me guess…it was interrupted too."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah but I bet you can't guess how."

Iruka rubbed his temples. "Let's see…you sound jealous." He looked at Naruto smirking; he stood up and pointed at the blonde. "Uchiha Sasuke! Wasn't it! Am I right?" he smirked covering his face knowing he was right.

Naruto shook his head. "How the fuck do you do that Iruka-sensei?" he questioned.

"I told you I knew you too well," Iruka boasted.

Naruto cursed mentally to himself. _'This guy gets on my nerves when he does that.'_

Iruka gave Naruto the peace sign, grinning like an eight-year-old (cough Naruto cough) that won a soccer game. "Cheer up Naruto, at least you weren't kicked out of school," Iruka replied.

Naruto shook his head. _'Like I would have cared anyway.'_

"You would in your future, Naruto," Iruka claimed smiling.

Naruto cursed himself again. _'If he does that again…I'm going to be freaked out beyond belief.' _

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke walked into the Uchiha mansion heading straight to his room to change after a cold shower. He shook his head and stepped into his room dropping his bag by the bed. He walked into his bathroom and stripped off his clothes after he turned on the water. He stepped in. After his shower he would go outside and train.

* * *

That's it for chapter six! So…how did I do? I'm sorry that it's short. Trust me though later on they get LONGER. 

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan91_**


	7. Sakura's Dream

**Can Hardly Wait**

She was pinned against the wall, his hands running through her bubble-gum hair. Her breath came hot and heavy as she blushed at the actions occurring. Her eyes darkened as she stared into his while she moved uneasy. He was toying with her and she didn't like it. She felt his ice-cold hands move their way up her legs and skirt. She wiggled; she was going to lose it. She moved her hands over his and he looked at her with a lustful gaze. Her knees became weak and she let go of his hands. They went to her shoulders and his soft lips took hers with temptation and lust.

She moaned in between their kiss. He nipped her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth apart with his tongue, sliding into her mouth.

Her heart was racing and pounding like no other. He was so mysterious and so…what she wanted. She attacked him back with her own tongue. It was a battle between life or death is how she put. Between him and the wall…it was like fantasy.

He started to pull up her shirt, but she pushed his hands down. _'Not yet,' _she told herself. _'It's not time.'_

She opened her eyes once his lips left hers and went to her neck sending her chills. She came limp and leaned against him. How could he do that? He just kissed her weak spot and she became his in a flash. "Sasuke-kun," she mumbled under her breath. She ran her fingers through his silk and soft raven hair. She bit down on her bottom lip as he nipped the corner of her neck where the collarbone met. She felt his cold hands on her skin under her shirt…going higher…higher…

--------------------

**Beep! Beep!  
**Sakura shot up with her breath caught in her throat. She was sweating. "Shit," she cursed. She swung her legs on the edges of the bed grabbing her head. "What a dream," she said in awe. She smiled as a pink tint crossed over her nose. She shook her head and stood up. She turned a deep red once she realized she really was fantasizing during the whole thing; something was running down her leg. She ran into the bathroom to take a shower to clean herself off.

After a good forty-minute shower she stepped out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her to keep her warm. She grabbed another one and dipped her head drying her long hair. She looked at the mirror; she was still flushed. She leaned against the sink looking away from her reflection. Her pointer finger touched her chin as she started to think. _'Should I tell Gash about this?'_ she asked herself. She sat down on the toilet and crossed her legs.

'_What if she thinks I'm some kind of freak? No Gasha would understand, right? I mean it's normal for teenagers are age to dream about that kind of stuff, isn't it? I mean we were just going to have sex…I think…but that is a big thing.'_ She shook her head in shame.

'**Yeah with Sasuke-kun, why did you have to wake up moron!'**

"What if she thinks I'm some kind of prev? I mean this has only happen once right, nothing serious."

'**Yeah…but you're talking to yourself…again!' **

Sakura covered her mouth. "Kuso." She stood up and got ready for school, she had an hour or so.

-------------

She stepped out of the bathroom with her hair up in the twist. She was wearing jeans that had holes in the knees and on her thigh. She was also wearing a black tank top, she had her white hoody in her hand, she slipped it on. She picked up her backpack and exited her room. Hopping down the stairs, she hummed to keep her mind clean.

She saw her father reading the newspaper. She smiled. "See you after school!" She ran out of the house and leaned against the door once she closed it. How would she be able to look Uchiha Sasuke in the eyes today without turning as red as a tomato? She sighed and entered her car.

She parked her car and not even Naruto (which she found weird) greeted her. She walked up the stairs to the building and entered. She saw their principal walk into his office as she stuffed her bag in her locker. She entered Kakashi's class; Naruto was already seated. She walked to her desk and sat down. After looking out the window she dared looked at the door, and of course right when 'the man of her dreams' walked in. She turned as red as a tomato just like she thought she would. She looked at her hands as fast as she could.

Sasuke noticed her reaction and an eyebrow upraised on his features. That wasn't like her.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, he could tell she was uneasy by how she was biting down on her pencil. "You okay Sakura-chan or do you normally eat wood?" he asked smirking.

Sakura placed the pencil down and looked at him. "I'm f-fine," she stuttered with pink cheeks.

The blonde blinked. "Do you have a fever or something?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Sakura shook her head and played with the strings from her hoody. "No…it's j-just…" she couldn't finish her sentence cause she became redder, a lot darker then her hair.

Naruto looked at her. _'She's acting like Hinata-chan.'_

The Hyuuga heiress turned around and looked at Sakura with a confused expression across her face. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura played with her fingers as images of last night's dream crossed her mind. _'Oh no, I'm going to look so stupid if I keep turning pink.'_

'**You shouldn't be ashamed! Get a hold of yourself! Whoa…now I sound like pervert!'**

Sakura shook her head and mumbled something so quite under her breath. _'Dammit.'_

Shikamaru looked over with one eye open. '_What's her problem?'_

"Hey Sakura-chan, did something happen at your house or something? Did you eat something bad or did you eat too much? Was it bad milk that happened to me once? Are you going to be okay? Should I get the nurse?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura was fuming. She looked at Naruto with sparks in her eyes. "NO!" she shouted as she stood up and slammed her fist into her desk. All eyes turned on her; she turned pink again. From the corner of her right eye she saw Sasuke and turned red once again. She plopped down in her seat and covered her face with her hands. _'No…no…no, come on Sakura get a hold of yourself!'_

'**That's what I said!'**

Kakashi appeared in front of the class.

'_I didn't even hear the bell ring, shit.'_ She shook her head again.

Kakashi showed them the Icha Icha book in front of them. "I want you to read this one," he claimed smiling.

Sakura blushed. _'Kakashi-sensei why! I can't do this!'_ She slumped into her chair and covered her red-hot face.

Naruto raised his hand. "Kakashi-sensei, I think Sakura-chan is sick," he stated.

Sakura's eyes widened in more embarrassment. Everyone in the class looked at her with a 'are you sick' look. Kakashi looked at his student then appeared in front of her putting his palm on her forehead. "Your cheeks are really red Sakura and you're sweating, but you don't have a temperature," he remarked. He eyed her thinking something. "Is there something you want to say?" He smirked knowing something disturbing was on her mind, something she would not admit to the class.

Sakura shook her head quickly. "No…it's just hot in here."

"Well you're wearing a hoody," Naruto implied.

"Yeah but its November," Kakashi stated.

Sakura smiled innocently. "I'll take it off…no worries."

Kakashi walked back to the front and opened the book. "I'll read it aloud."

Sakura sweat-dropped as she took of her hoody so she was only in her tank top. This was something that she didn't want, she wanted her hoody on, but she was getting hot. She opened the page to where Kakashi instructed and read along even though she became nervous. _'Damn it all I can't think!'_

She shook her head and turned the page. _'Keep your cool Sakura, keep your cool.'_ She sighed and relaxed a little bit. _'Just don't look back at 'you know who' and you'll be fine.'_She rolled her eyes. _'Yeah right…he's still in the room.'_ She sighed again this was going to be a LONG day.

------------

The bell rung and Sakura dashed to the door and ran through the hall. _'Gotta find Gasha, gotta find her!'_ She zoomed passed people in the hall. She walked into Anko's classroom and looked for Gasha; she wasn't there.

'**NO!'**

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned on her heel and hugged Gasha by surprise. "I have to tell you a lot," Sakura stated.

Gasha's eyes were wide. "I do too," she claimed looking at her feet.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "O-okay." The two of them walked to one of the round tables and sat down. "You go first…i-if you want."

Gasha sighed. "Okay…you know I have a mysterious crush right?" Sakura nodded so Gasha went on. "Well…he seems like he's avoiding me or like he's mad at me. I mean he at least gives me one glance every hour I think by accident, but still…it's weird."

Sakura blinked. Gasha was almost crying. "Oh Gash." She hugged her friend. "It's okay, maybe something is stuck up in his ass, huh?"

Gasha giggled. "Sakura, I don' t think so…he's not the type to have something up that area," she stated.

Sakura shrugged. "You never know."

"So what did you want to tell me?" Gasha questioned.

Sakura blushed. "Well…" she stopped and whispered the rest in Gasha's ear so she could know all about the dream that Sakura had last night.

After Gasha heard it her eyes went wide as spaceships. "Whoa…" she smiled at Sakura in a weird manner. "You're a pervert," she said changing the subject. She poked her friend's nose.

Sakura blushed. "Gasha…"

Gasha giggled. "Kidding…kidding, jeez Sakura…it's only normal, I just don't think they're that hot…I've had one or two, but nothing compared to that," she stated whispering so no one could hear what they were talking about.

Sakura turned red. "Gash!" she warned.

"Darn it Sakura…I bet you really want to know how it would be having hot sex with Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" the blonde questioned giggling.

Sakura's eyes flinched. "Zing Gasha!" she continued to warn.

"I bet you do. So were you excited to?" Gasha burst out in laughter after she said that, she couldn't help it.

Sakura's eyes were covered by her bangs. "Gasha…after class…I give you to the count of three to run," she stated glaring at her friend.

Gasha had an innocent smile on her face. "Sakura-chan…take a chill pill, will ya?" she giggled. The class was looking over at them especially Lee.

Sakura bopped Gasha on the head. "Baka," she mumbled under her breath.

--------------

The bell rung and Gasha took off waving goodbye; she really didn't want to feel Sakura's wrath, so she was out of there. Sakura shook her head and neatly picked up her things in her arms.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Hey Lee-san, what's up?"

"You…seemed different today," the teen with fuzzy eyebrows stated.

Sakura blushed. "Oh that…that was only a one day thing, no problem." She waved and turned around exiting the classroom. She shook her head. She had another class with Sasuke after this. _'WHY ME!'_ She sighed bowing her head. _'I was destined to be doomed.'_

She walked into the classroom, smile on her face, even though it was fake. She sat down in her seat mumbling. _'Don't worry…he won't even say anything…he doesn't talk to me, so just stay calm.'_

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eye twitched. _'Can't he leave me alone for just a few minutes?'_

Naruto sat down in front of her grinning. "You look better."

'_Yeah because I'm trying to hide my discomfort moron.'_ She looked at him. "Yeah…I was just really hot in that hoody, so I'm better."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Hold on a second." He walked over to Sasuke (when will he ever leave him alone!) "Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and cursed under his breath. "What?"

Naruto sat down and looked over the room, then looked at Sasuke. "Do you like Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?" Sasuke questioned.

"You heard me," Naruto growled.

"No," Sasuke answered dryly.

Naruto sighed and leaned in the sit he was in. "Thank Kami…" he looked back at Sasuke. "So then you were toying with me?"

"Dobe that was two months ago," Sasuke hissed. "Can't you drop it."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, but it was bugging me…now I'm fine." He stood up. "But if I catch you at her house again…it won't be pretty."

'_I'm so scared.'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes; Naruto was pathetic. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Naruto grinned, chuckling. He stood up and finally left Sasuke alone. He sat down back on his seat. Asuma turned around and looked at the class. "We're going to the gym today," he claimed smirking.

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Get your things and met me there in three minutes, don't be late," Asuma stated walking out of the room.

Sakura paled, her bangs covering her face again. _'No…no, is everyone against me today.'_

Naruto smiled and leaned against Sakura's desk. "Are you coming?"

Sakura stood up looking down at her desk. "Kuso." She looked at Naruto and nodded as the two of them left.

An upraised eyebrow was on Sasuke's face as the left the room.

Sakura tied her shoes, as she was in the girls' dressing room, in blue shorts and a white tee shirt. Hinata walked over to her smiling; she was in green shorts and a white tee shirt. "Ready?" she asked twirling her hair.

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yep, you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Great…then lets go," Sakura claimed her eyes closed. _'I'm not ready…I'm not!'_ They pushed open the door of the girls' locker room and walked out heading to were they usually stretched.

Ino watched as she dusted off her red shorts.

"What's so special about her, I mean a lot of guys like her?" Chi questioned looking over at Sakura.

Ino shrugged. "She's different I guess."

Chi growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "We shouldn't have this class…we already have practice stupid mishaps."

Ino ignored her as she looked over at the guys. _'Why is it?'_

Sakura smiled and stood back up after her and Hinata were down stretching. "Ready Hinata-chan? I bet Asuma-sensei will just have us jog all hour, I guess its better than playing basketball," she smiled.

Hinata looked at her. "S-Sakura-chan…"

She looked at her friend. "Yeah?"

Hinata played with her fingers. "D-do…I have a-a…chance w-with N-Naruto-kun?" she asked kind of embarrassed for asking.

Sakura smiled. "I think you do…Naruto just has to notice it, Hinata, I know he's missing out," she started walking, "Let's forget about it and have some fun. Okay?"

Hinata nodded and caught up with the girl. As they started walking Asuma stepped out. "Okay class, just do laps."

Sakura looked at Hinata. "Didn't I say he was going to do that?"

Hinata nodded as they started jogging. Sakura noticed the girls' volleyball team, spotting TenTen, the girl she'd seen in Gai's class two months ago. She blinked as the whole class joined her and Hinata. The brunette was staring at the guys' locker room like she was waiting for something…or someone. _'That's strange…Gasha said she didn't have a boyfriend…maybe she does now.'_

Naruto caught up to the two girls smiling. "Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata."

Hinata blushed as she nodded. "Oi N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura looked at him. "What do you want, baka?"

"Can't I join you? The whole class is running," he stated.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever." She looked back at TenTen who was still looking at the guys' locker room. The door opened and the boxing team walked out. Sakura watched as the senior guys walked right by the volleyball team. She noticed Lee…and that guy Neji. TenTen was watching them as well, Lee waved at the girls' best volleyball player and she waved back. Sakura blinked again, Lee spotted her and winked, waving.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head and looked at Hinata. "Huh?"

"Are you okay…you looked out of it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded agreeing with the blonde.

"Sorry just thinking, I'm fine," Sakura assured.

Naruto growled as he looked at the front of the line.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto spat out his rival's name. He sped up, dust behind him as he made his way to the front where the Uchiha was.

Sakura shook her head. "He always wants to be better than Sasuke-kun…but that will never happen. When will he learn?"

Hinata watched her crush; she was a little worried. _'Naruto-kun?'_

"Hinata! Hinata!"

The two girls looked behind them as they saw Kiba run up to them. "I'm a lap ahead of you huh?"

Sakura cocked her head and snorted. "It doesn't matter how many laps we do, he's not counting, we just have to do them."

Kiba looked at Hinata. "What's with her?"

Hinata looked at Kiba then Sakura.

Sakura glared at Kiba. "Nothing is wrong! Why does everyone keep saying that!" she hissed in disbelief. She knew she was acting different though…and it was because of that dream.

Kiba placed one hand over his right ear. "Jeez, I was just asking." He looked at Hinata and sped up. "Ja ne…I have to beat Uzuamki…somehow he got ahead of me." Then he started running faster.

Naruto and Sasuke ran by causing a gust of wind.

Sakura blinked as she watched the two run. "What's with them?"

Naruto growled bumping into Sasuke. "Give up Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke looked at him. "Why don't you loser?"

Naruto growled angry. "Shut up! I'm going to beat me!"

"Whatever dead last," Sasuke said dryly. He sped up and Naruto copied him. "You are such a loser."

Naruto glared at him again. "Well at least I'm not going to lose."

Ino grabbed her hair as the two boys rocketed right through her and her friends. "What was that?"

Chi smiled. "Sasuke-kun!" A frown crossed her features. "And that idiot, Naruto."

Asuma looked at his watch and smirked. "Time's up!" he shouted.

The two boys that were laps in front of the others came to a stop, Naruto falling over out of breath.

Sasuke leaned against the wall and glared at Naruto as the blonde stood up glaring at him back.

The blonde had lost…and he wasn't going to admit it. Naruto turned on his heel and walked over to the wall, collapsing down in a sit-position.

Sakura walked up to him and bopped him on the head. "Baka."

Hinata giggled and smiled at the boy in front of them.

Naruto took a large breath in. _'Damn that bastard…he beat me…again!'_

"Naruto, you always do this…when are you going to call it quits? I think you're childish game trying to beat Sasuke-kun is old, you never win and sorry to say this…but I don't think you will," Sakura said shrugging at the end.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in a pouting matter.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was still leaning against the wall. A pink tint crossed above her nose and her cheeks. _'Oh no.'_

Sasuke could tell he was being stared at. He opened his eyes and spotted Sakura looking at him, once he spotted her though she quickly looked away turning red as a tomato. He closed his eyes again; he could care less.

Sakura stared at the wall. "Kuso." She shook her head, how was she suppose to clear her thoughts with him present! She looked at him from the corner of her eyes; things were never going to be the same again. She sighed, that was for sure.

---------------------------

That's it for chapter seven. So what did you think, hm? I'm getting somewhere! Yea!

**Please review!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	8. Meeting TenTen

**Can Hardly Wait**

Sakura slipped her backpack over her shoulders, sighing exhaustingly. She headed down the hall of the school, it was finally over, and she could go home and rest…not sleep. She would never be able to sleep peacefully ever again, she hoped she would never have a dream like that ever, it was just too weird. She was so out of it she didn't hear her name being called till someone shouted into her ear. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around to face Anko.

"Anko-sensei? What is it?" Sakura asked placing her hand over her heart, Anko had scared her.

Anko smiled. "Sakura…I need you to do an interview, will you do it? Please?"

Sakura blinked. "An interview?" she questioned. "Now?"

Anko nodded still smiling. "Yes…see I want you to interview the volleyball's team star since they've won all their games and I think the readers would be interested if you interview her, don't you?"

"Uh…sure," Sakura agreed nodding.

Anko smiled wider. "So will you do it?"

"Of course," Sakura informed smiling.

"The girls are practicing right now I think you should be able to get a hold of her," Anko claimed. She turned around and waved. "Ja ne."

Sakura sighed and headed to the gym. _'So I have to interview their captain…such fun.'_ Her eyes widened before she opened. _'Their captain…that means…'_

The door opened before her hand even reached it. She moved aside watching the guy known as Neji walk on by. She watched him, once he exited the school she blinked. "I just keep running into people." She turned around seeing Lee's face right in front of hers. Her eyes widened, a sweat-drop sliding down the back of her head. "Uh…hi Lee-san."

Lee's cheeks came pink once he noticed it was her. "Sakura-san."

She waved smiling nervously.

Lee stepped aside letting her walk in. "See you around…Sakura-san." He started walking down the hall.

Sakura nodded and closed the door. She saw the girls around the net. She walked over to the coach and smiled. "Hi…I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm here to do an interview…may I see TenTen please?" she asked closing her eyes.

The coach nodded and blew her whistle. "Sure thing." The girls all looked at her. "TenTen, come here."

Sakura turned to the team noticing the brunette walk her way over. She looked at her coach. "What is it Shizune-sensei?" she questioned.

Shizune smiled and lifted her hand to Sakura. "This is Haruno Sakura, she's here to interview you, is it alright if she does?"

TenTen smiled and extended her hand out to Sakura who shook it. "Sure…I don't mind."

Sakura smiled. "We can just go to the bleachers if you like?"

TenTen nodded and the two girls walked over the bleachers. Sakura brought out a notebook. "Okay first things first…what do you think before a game?"

TenTen smirked. "The faces of the other team when we beat them…I'm always sure that we will win so I always try my best so we can."

Sakura nodded as she wrote it down. "Last year…you only lost three games…how did you react to those?" she asked with an upraised eyebrow.

TenTen scratched her chin as she thought. "Well I knew we did our best and that the other team was really good…I was never really disappointed I always left with a smile. I did though…feel like I could have done better," she answered.

Sakura nodded smiling. "As team captain do you think it would be your fault if you lost a game?"

TenTen grabbed one of her legs hugging it. "Hm, no, but I'd feel like a disgrace."

Sakura blinked. "A disgrace? Why?"

TenTen smiled. "Last year…I didn't have this responsibility so I never thought it was my fault. Just in the eyes of…" TenTen blushed. "I mean…some people might be angry at me, like parents or other students…others might think I'm a disgrace."

Sakura tapped her own chin with her pen. "Why is that? We're all proud of the victories you've brought us."

"Well some might think I'm…weak," the brunette mumbled. "And I hate that…I always practice so that I'll never be called that…I want him to…" She blushed again. "I…uh what I meant to say is…I want my team to be happy with the victories, no one likes losing."

Sakura nodded, but was confused how TenTen kept messing up with her words. "That's true. Your last game…you won, the other team only scored once, were you excited that the team had improved since last year by a lot?"

TenTen nodded smiling. "Of course…I always think there's room for improvement, but I'm really glad that we came this far."

Sakura nodded. "I thinks that good," she put her notebook away smiling. She looked at TenTen. "I think you're an excellent captain TenTen-san."

"Thanks," TenTen said with a grin. She blinked. "You're a junior right?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

TenTen giggled. "So you have Gai-sensei as well, that's where I saw you."

Sakura nodded. "You have him as well, the hour before me correct?"

TenTen nodded. "That I do. So how do you like Gai-sensei?"

Sakura shrugged. "He's strange, but he's great at what he teaches," she answered.

TenTen nodded agreeing. "My friend Lee…"

Sakura blinked. "You know Rock Lee?" she questioned.

TenTen nodded again. "Yes…and if I think about it you're _'Sakura-san'_ the girl he's always talking about."

Sakura looked at her shoes. "Uh yeah…but I don't like him like that."

TenTen giggled. "I understand…you must have that Uchiha kid as a crush, huh? You're not the only one, so many girls on my team do. I understand why you reject Lee…I think it's weird how he wants to be like Gai-sensei."

Sakura nodded. "You seem to know me well. It's not that that he wants to be like Gai-sensei, I just don't have feelings for him in those ways he does me," Sakura sighed. "He's nice though."

TenTen smiled closing her eyes. "That's reasonable."

Sakura looked at her. "Um…excuse me for asking, but do you have a crush on Lee-san?"

TenTen fell back into her spot. "Nani! A crush on Lee!" she almost started laughing.

Sakura nodded. "You were looking at him a lot today."

TenTen shook her head. "No…no…that's not it…it's uh…you see," she stutter. She couldn't think of the words to say. "It wasn't Lee that I was really looking at."

An eyebrow rose on Sakura's features. "You weren't?"

TenTen shook her head. "You see…I was looking at someone else…"

"YOU BITCH!"

TenTen's eyes twitched. "No…not her."

Sakura looked at TenTen then looked at the door where a girl with brunette hair in two buns atop her head like TenTen's and blue eyes stomped forward where they were. "Who's she?"

"Her name is Masstura Talli, she's a major pain and tries to look like me, notice her hair," TenTen mumbled. "She's major jealous of me."

Sakura looked at the girl, well she certainly didn't look anything like TenTen, she was sort of on the chubby side, nothing big, but you could tell she wasn't in sports and she had a bigger nose than TenTen.

TenTen turned around. "What now Masstura?" TenTen asked grabbing her head.

Talli stormed up the bleachers. "What did you do? Are you some kind of witch or person who uses voodoo?" she asked pointing a finger at TenTen.

"Nani?" TenTen questioned blinking.

Talli fumed. "He totally ignored me! What did you do!" Talli screamed.

TenTen shook her head. "Nothing," she answered. "You baka, he doesn't hardly talk to anybody, how would I been able to tell him not to talk to you? Plus he would never anyway."

Sakura blinked as Talli looked at her. "You must be one of her friends huh?" Talli snorted crossing her arms over her chest.

TenTen looked at Talli. "This is Haruno Sakura, she's a junior here to interview me, don't cause her any trouble either, it's enough that your on my case all the time."

"Uh…nice to meet you," Sakura mumbled. _'Whoa what a pain…she's worst than Yamanaka.'_

Talli looked at TenTen. "An interview? Why would she interview you?" she questioned.

"Um…I'm the volleyball captain, or did you forget?" TenTen asked smirking.

Talli balled her fists. "How could I forget…you stole it from me!"

TenTen cleaned out her ear with her pinky. "You never had a chance, sorry Masstura, but you suck."

Talli growled. "Why you little bitch!"

TenTen shook her head again and looked at Sakura. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Are you ignoring me?" Talli questioned ticked off.

"What gave you that idea?" TenTen asked innocently. "Why would I want to listen to you nag. Leave before I feel the need to beat your face in or I can get Shizune-sensei, you know she doesn't like you."

Talli huffed turning on her heel as she left.

TenTen smiled looking back at Sakura. "See what I mean?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…what a pain."

TenTen blinked. "Hold on," she blinked again. "Didn't you use to hang out with Yamanaka Ino in grade school?"

Sakura frowned. "Hai. I did."

TenTen snapped her fingers. "You're that little girl…that was always teased about her forehead huh?"

Sakura nodded blushing in embarrassment. "That too."

"I knew I saw you before I saw you in Gai-sensei's class…I don't live that far from the Yamanaka household. You rode the bus once or twice in forth grade I believe."

Sakura nodded again. "I did…how do you remember that?"

"Well don't you remember Ino brought you to my house to brag about something," TenTen stated.

Sakura thought for a second. "Oh yeah!"

TenTen nodded. "I knew it!"

Sakura giggled. "You have a good memory TenTen-san." Sakura heard the door slam as Talli exited.

TenTen blinked. "Well wasn't she slow."

Sakura nodded then looked back at TenTen. "Pardon me for asking, but when you two were talking about _'he'_ who was were you referring to?" she asked.

TenTen blushed. "Well she likes this guy, but funny thing is…I like him too…I did before she did," she answered looking at her hands.

"Is that why you don't have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

TenTen shook her head. "All the other guys aren't my type…but…he's…" she blushed. "Kami…I don't know what it is about him, but I try to compete with him, I want him to see me as an equal or something close to an equal. I want to be liked by him."

Sakura smiled. "Who is he?" she asked giggling.

TenTen frowned. "Uh…well…I need to know you won't tell anybody…especially him."

Sakura nodded. "I won't say a word."

TenTen blushed again. "Well, his name is Neji, Hyuuga Neji, he's on the boxing team," she informed.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? Wow."

TenTen nodded. "Yeah wow."

Sakura thought for a minute. "By the way you were talking about him before makes it seem like he doesn't talk or pay attention to anybody let alone you."

TenTen nodded. "Somewhat, he's got something to do or something like that, well I'm guessing."

"He sounds like Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

TenTen giggled. "You could say that, but I only have a few girls to worry about, you have the whole school almost, plus the girls from other schools."

Sakura mumbled. "Yeah…sucks to be me."

TenTen giggled once again. "Don't feel bad, it must be stopped, but trust me I've seen some ugly girls after him and they are nothing compared to you, he should get his mind checked."

Sakura looked at her. "Yeah?"

TenTen nodded then blinked. "Sakura, are you good at getting guys' attention, do you think you could give me tips?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her feet. "Sorry TenTen-san, but I'm not good at all, maybe you can find someone else's help," she suggested in a low voice.

TenTen smiled. "It's okay, I was just asking."

Sakura stood up and picked up her bag again. "Well I better be going, you have to finish practicing."

TenTen nodded. "See you around."

Sakura nodded smiling. "Yeah, ja ne TenTen-san." She walked down the bleachers and exited the gym. She sighed and shook her head. _'She's got a point about Sasuke-kun, almost all the girls want him, so what chance do I have?'_ She sighed again as she opened the school's front doors.

As she handed for the parking lot, she closed her eyes. _'Why do so many girls have to like Sasuke-kun? I know he's hot, down right sexy, but come on, can't girls find another crush. This is just a pain having all of them after him as well, I'll never get my chance with all of them around,'_ she thought. She kept on walking and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked down the stairs leading to the parking lot. She closed her eyes again. _'Just great.'_

She tripped over what felt like a board. **Thud!** She groaned as she sat up on her knees. "Kuso." She shook her head and looked at what she tripped over, still kneeling on the cement. She saw a skateboard and a foot, a foot that was connected to a leg, and she didn't want to look at neither the body nor the face, she had a bad feeling. _'Dammit!'_

'**Way to go baka! Stop tripping all over the place!'**

"Do you enjoy making a fool out of yourself?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. _'Kuso, why him?'_

'**Baka! Baka! Look what you did this time!'**

She giggled nervously standing up and quickly turning around, not looking at his face. "Gomen Sasuke-kun, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You're really annoying you know that?"

Her eyes widened. _'Annoying? He thinks I'm annoying?'_

'**YOU BAKA!'**

Sakura bowed her head looking at her shoes. "Gomen," she repeated, she turned and looked at him. He still had his normal expression on his face. "I really didn't mean to. I was too busy day dreaming."

His hands were in his pockets. He stomped on his board lifting it up. He grabbed it and turned around. "Hn," was his reply as he walked away.

She blinked and walked over to her car. She put her hand on the wheel and bowed her head. _'I made a baka out of myself again, no wonder why I'm annoying to him.'

* * *

Gasha smiled as she left the school library, leaving the literature club, she was only in there cause of her parents. She sighed and tightened her hold on her books. "This is not my day." She looked up and saw someone leaning against the wall. As she got closer she realized whom it was, a smile formed on her face. "Oi…Gaara-kun."_

He looked at her, not saying a word.

She frowned and looked at the floor. _'What is it with me? Am I weird or something?'_ She smiled again. "Uh…see you tomorrow." She walked passed him then bowed her head. _'I must be a total loser.'_

"Where's Aburame?"

She turned around blinking. "Huh? Shino-kun? I don't know, he might have went home," she answered looking at the side. "Gomen, I don't really know. I wish I could help."

"I wasn't looking for him," Gaara stated.

Gasha blinked. "Oh…" _'Well now I feel stupid.'_

"Heading home?"

Gasha blinked. _'What's with the questions.'_ "Hai," she answered with a nod.

Gaara nodded and turned around walking in the other direction.

Gasha blinked again. "Uh…Gaara-kun?"

The redhead stopped but didn't turn around.

Gasha bit down on her lip, thinking of what she should say, she came up with nothing. "Never mind," she mumble turning around walking toward the front door, the opposite way he was heading.

Gaara looked at her from the corner of his eye and continued walking.

She sighed shaking her head. _'Get a grip Gasha, you're going crazy.'_ She sighed. _'This is Gaara-kun you're talking about…he doesn't like you, probably never will. I can't change that.'_ She sighed in disappointment this time. She shook her head lifting up her chin. "What am I thinking! Of course I can change that!" she claimed out loud to herself. She pushed open the doors and was gone.

Gaara exited through the back then stopped looking at the parking lot at the other side. He saw her walking passed it and heading home. He scowled as he watched.

Gasha grumbled kicking a rock across the street. _'I really need a break.'

* * *

_

Hinata was taking her time walking home, she didn't bother getting a ride. She held onto her backpack's straps. She sighed, "Naruto-kun." She kept on walking bowing her head. Why couldn't the blonde teen notice her or say anything other than questions? She shook her head, she hoped one day she could catch his attention. She stopped at a stop sign. She heard footsteps behind her and froze. Was someone following her? She looked forward, but in the corner of her eye she spotted who it was as they stopped beside her. She was frozen.

"Hinata-sama," came a dark reply.

She gulped and looked at the person who said her name. "Neji-nii-san," she said in a soft reply.

He didn't look at her as he turned the corner heading to his house.

Hinata sighed. She wanted to get along with him, she really did, but he would never forgive her or her family.

She walked across the street not looking at her cousin as she did so. Once she crossed she started running, why? She didn't know, but she was afraid. She saw the mansion and slowed down a bit, she was safe.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he entered the door. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" he said almost singing. He walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet grabbing a thing of instant ramen, it wasn't as good as the real stuff but it would do. He grabbed a bowl and placed water in it, he sat it in the microwave and punched in the time. "Ramen! Ramen!" he continued as the water warmed up.

"Naruto, you home?" he heard Iruka shout from down the hall.

"Hai! In the kitchen!" Naruto shouted back.

Iruka walked in grinning. "Making ramen already? I was going to take you to The Ichiraku Stand," he informed.

Naruto looked at him. "I'm good, you go ahead."

Iruka looked at him with one eyebrow upraised. "You sure about that?"

Naruto nodded. "I got ramen right here," he said patting the microwave.

"No miso?" Iruka questioned.

"Chicken will do," Naruto claimed.

"That cheap stuff?" Iruka didn't believe what Naruto was saying.

Naruto looked at him. "Yep…don't let me stop you," he grinned.

Iruka nodded as he slowly exited the kitchen. "If you say so…are you sure?" he asked coming right back in.

Naruto walked up to him and started pushing him toward the door. "Yes sensei…now go and eat that ramen!" he shoved Iruka out of the house, shutting the door he sighed.

He ran back in and grabbed the boiled water pouring it into his bowl, heating it up. "YEAH RAMEN!"

* * *

That's it for chapter eight! Yea!

**Please review!**

**_Cookie-chan 91_**


End file.
